A Matter of Trust
by abramodali
Summary: It's over. But there aren't many left. Only a thousand or so young enough to keep them alive. The Minister has imposed a Marriage Law, bringing together young couples to keep the wizarding race in order. "I hate it, but I don't disagree with it," she said. "But Ron-" "Is not my fiance. You are Draco and I expect that you will leave it at that." Dramione/Marriage Fic/Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi there! Just for some quick information...this fic will be fairly short, no more than 10ish chapters? as of right now. It is a Marriage Law Fic but with a little bit of a twist…This fic is rated M and there will be chapters of sexual interactions between characters. I do hope you enjoy and please let me know if this fic is worth continuing!**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

"Draco Malfoy." The man in all black with pale blonde hair and a dirty face stood up on the opposite side of the room. Hermione's eyes followed him as he walked out of his row and into the aisle. He was the fourth one to be called from the group of men sitting on their side of the auditorium. Every man and woman, from eighteen years of age to twenty-eight, sat separated by genders in the giant space; men on the right and women on the left. Three men's names had been picked from the bowl already; a giant blue dish with slips of paper folded up inside.

Hermione's heart hadn't stopped racing since Ron's name had been called. He was the first one, of course. After what happened in the war, Hermione had thought that the girl's bowl would shoot out her name. It was similar to the Goblet of Fire in the sense that it was magically inclined to know what the wizard's best match was, in this case who the wizard would marry.

Ron had walked onto stage with confidence, a newfound one he had gained since he stepped onto the Quidditch pitch in sixth year. He had a swagger in his step and a sense of pride in himself. Ron wasn't the lanky little boy he used to be, and he knew it. Hermione did too. But the tears were running down her face for the same reason.

Her name hadn't come out of the goblet. In fact, that was all she really knew; it wasn't her. He had stood on stage and caught her eye, winking at her as he waited. She blushed and felt she knew. It would be her. The goblet lit up and Hermione edged up on her seat, waiting with little patience.

The Minister caught the paper that had fluttered out of the cup. He unraveled it and read, "Pansy Parkinson."

The room gasped and eyes flew to Hermione's distressed face. Two rows in front of Hermione, Pansy stood up with a slow hesitation. The raven haired girl turned around, her eyes pleading as she met Hermione's. _I'm so sorry,_ she whispered. Pansy filed out of the row of seats and walked down to the stage where she met Ron, a disgruntled look on his face, and they walked out of the room. Hermione didn't cry, and wouldn't cry. There were plenty of others right? Sure they weren't all her best friends and some were even Slytherin, but at that point she couldn't think beyond herself. She thought Ron was her only perfect match...apparently the goblet thought otherwise. For that reason alone she knew she disliked this whole ordeal. Marriage laws were such bullshit.

The men after Ron hadn't peaked her attention as they were older and she hadn't known them or their matches. But who wasn't intrigued by Draco Malfoy?

The man had stayed quiet after the war, retreating to Merlin knows where with his family, or the ones that were left. It was common knowledge that Lucius had been sentenced to life in Azkaban, or really however long he lasted. Most of the Malfoy clan, along with the distant relations, had been killed in the Battle. It really wasn't too much of a sad occasion for much of the wizarding world, but Hermione supposed it must have been for Draco. Especially since he had been a large part of the ultimate plan to kill Dumbledore. But did she feel bad for him? No. He may have been low on the radar lately, but Hermione still didn't trust him.

He was standing on the stage, head held higher than the three before him. He didn't appear to be looking at anyone in particular. Just upward. The Minister shook his hand like he had to the others, and waited for the-well, no waiting necessary. Before the Minister could even hold his hand out to catch the fluttering scroll, it shot out of the goblet and onto the floor of the stage. The Minister looked concernedly at Draco who was still staring upwards and away from everyone in the room. He bent over and picked up the scroll, unraveling it with haste. He glanced one last time at Draco, now catching his eye.

"Hermione Granger."

* * *

Draco looked down. He wasn't sure how he felt in that moment to be honest. When Pansy had been called up for Weasley, he was sure it was wrong. Not that he wanted Pansy, but for all of his life, she was destined to be with him. Sure, that was before this whole debacle got in the way. Like he really wanted to be tied down in the first place. No thank you. And now, he was even more confused. Granger? He looked up to the girl's section of the room on his right. There she was, next to Looney and the Weaslette, bushy as ever. He was supposed to see her as a wife now? Sure, they'd be married the next day, but really?

Granger was standing up, a surprised blush painted on her face. Draco was tempted to smile when he saw her looking like that. She was almost cute, and he'd be damned if he denied it. Blood status was always shit anyway. She was a girl, not a walking talking sack of contaminated blood. There was so much more to the girl in front of him now than the worth of her blood, which in his opinion, was probably more than anyone he'd ever met.

* * *

He was looking at her with an odd twinkle in his eye. Hermione hadn't been this close to Malfoy since...well she couldn't remember when. It wasn't like they had had much contact since school ended for them both sixth year. But now, they were twenty years old, and they weren't getting any younger. As the Ministry had said, "The time for new wizards is now. We must bring forth a new generation, a Post-War generation." Have lots of babies is what they really meant. No, they weren't forcing it as a punishment. They were simply forcing marriage and in turn, hoping that we would act for the good of the wizarding world and not rebel. It was almost agreed that we wouldn't. No one wanted more trouble. The only problem was, there was more to the law that they weren't telling us. More acts that needed to be performed to prove that we actually could work as a couple, even after such a short period of time.

"Hi," Hermione said. She was sure only he could hear her as the Minister was speaking to the room about congratulating them.

"Hey," he returned as the room gingerly began to clap. The Minister nodded to them as they turned to walk off of the stage. Hermione couldn't think as she walked beside Draco into the back room of the stage. They were almost alone and she couldn't think of anything. Everything was moving much too fast.

The room they had been led into was quite large. Hallways jutted out of the room, each containing two hundred rooms where the couples would be able to speak and discuss plans. By ten that night they were expected to separate from each other and go to singular suites. Sex was off the table, and though they weren't necessarily watching in the rooms, they had been charmed to set off an alarm if it was detected. Hermione was unsure how magic could know if two people were having sex, but she really didn't want to think about it. If you were caught, you were exiled. Wands taken away and deportation was required.

A Panel of judges was required to make sure that the newfounded relationship would be successful. They would be judging them on passion, trust, and love. Hermione knew they were already watching, the Panel that was. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed one. They wore a shade of blue that only the official matchmakers could own. Strange really; they were more like a cult than merely an organization.

"Draco, take my hand," Hermione whispered, latching onto him quickly. Draco caught her eye looking at the Panel member and took her hand with ease. He was much too calm for Hermione; always in control. A man approached the pair, and without saying a word, motioned for them to follow him down the hall to their left. Hermione cringed a bit inside, realizing she was still holding Draco's hand. It was quite large, somewhat soft, but with a rough patch on his knuckles into the skin surrounding his thumb. It was strange really, Hermione thought. Holding the hand of your previous enemy.

The man leading them opened the door and they entered, Hermione first and then Draco as he thanked the man. Draco shut the door behind them and waited at the door, facing away from Hermione. Neither said a word for quite some time. Hermione stared at his back and his rising and falling shoulders. "We're getting married," she finally said.

Draco sighed and turned around to face the bushy haired girl. "I suppose so."

"Well don't sound too excited," Hermione half-joked. She sat down on the bed and placed her hands in her lap, anything that could take some of the uncomfortable air out.

Draco kept a cool expression, choosing not to have any emotion instead of a half-hearted one. "Granger, if you want the truth-"

"I do," she said.

Draco leaned against the wall, placing his hands in his pockets. He hoped the woman sitting near him hadn't noticed his shaking fingers and twitching palms. "I'm just surprised. Not excited, not worried, not really anything."

"You can't be numb about the issue."

"And why not?" Draco retorted. His face flamed and Hermione thought she saw an inkling of his father in those features. Did she trust him? No. "Like you're so hyped up about this. How are you _not_ numb about this damn law?"

Hermione sighed and shoved a hand through her hair, the same one that had held Draco's hand just minutes before. She could still feel how his hand had held her's. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, though she assumed neither was he. "I do what I'm told, Draco. If they say that we should get married because it will help the wizarding race survive, then yeah. I'm going to follow through and be what they need me to be."

Draco scoffed. "You're kidding right? That's a complete lie. What happened to the Granger I know?" he asked. "Because let me tell you, she would never purposefully come within twenty feet of me let alone touch me. Nor would she just accept a law that she didn't agree with."

Hermione was livid, standing quickly with one hand in a tight fist. "How dare you? Like you ever knew me! Like you ever knew what I thought about your and my life. And who said I didn't agree with this law?"

"Do you?" Draco prodded.

She sighed and unclenched her fist, moving her empty hands together. "I hate it, but I don't disagree with it." When she saw his questioning face she reassured him with, "I don't love it by any means. And trust me, my plan was never to secure you of all people."

"But Ron-"

"Is not my fiance. You are Draco and I expect that you will leave it at that."

* * *

 **Author's Note: More to come soon! I promise this will be unlike some of the other marriage fics out there. I have a slight twist in the plot coming up soon that I don't think you'll expect. Please give me some feedback! I love reviews and favorites and follows!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one day? Yeah well, I had a half day today so enjoy what comes out of my lack of schooling.**

* * *

Draco was taking a shower in Hermione's room. He has been assigned his own but as he said, "We'll be married tomorrow. You can't avoid me forever," to which Hermione responded, "I can certainly try." She didn't like how childish she was acting, but come on. Draco's room was right across the hall, close enough that he could touch her door from his side with outstretched arms. And did he ever think that maybe she needed some alone time? Without her anti-love naked in the bathroom? He could have left her for the night and come back the next morning, but after their argument he said he couldn't leave with her upset. Whatever that meant.

Hermione took out her pamphlet on what the law required of her and Draco in the next day or so. She hadn't had the time to read it before she arrived, a fact that proved just how distracted and out-of-it she was. The small book was separated into six short sections. The first on the Arrangement. The next on the First Night and the Wedding. The fourth and fifth were longer in pages. They were on Sex and their Continued Marriage. The last, Refusal.

Considering she had already been through the first part of the Arrangement, Hermione decided to read up on the Wedding portion of this damn law. That and she really didn't want to think about sex and the rest of her life with Malfoy.

She flipped to the third page of the pamphlet and began reading.

" _The Wedding_ _~~The official wedding between the couple chosen in the Arrangement (see pg. 1) will take place a day after the couple has been paired. Last names between A-K will report to the auditorium by 11:00am. L-M will report by approx. 12:30 (await further information) Last names will be of the Male partner._

" _What to Expect_ _~~After reporting to the auditorium at your given times, you will be called three at a time to enter Chambers. You will be married to your partner and receive your certificate of marriage at the conclusion of the ceremony. Names will be changed and further arrangements (see pg. 11) will be made prior to your-"_

Hermione looked up from the page as Draco stepped out of the bathroom. She shut the booklet and set it on her bed, not realizing that her eyes hadn't left Draco's form since he opened the door. "Why don't you take a picture, Granger," he said to her, shaking her out of her thoughts. Hermione couldn't help it though. The steam was flooding out of her bathroom and all that he had on was a borrowed white robe from the suite's closet.

"Why couldn't you shower in your room?" she retorted, knowing just how lame it sounded. She couldn't help it; not with Draco's chest poking out between the white cloth. Was she _still_ looking at him? _He's not a piece of meat, Hermione!_ she thought to herself. _No, but he is your future husband._

Draco smirked and motioned toward the pamphlet laying on the bed, not acknowledging Hermione's poor excuse at a comeback. "Reading up on our new life together?" he asked. She nodded, almost cracking a smile at his ease. Hermione was realizing how all of a sudden she felt drawn to him, like they actually were meant to be. But that was crazy. An inkling inside of her still believed she could belong to Ron. But that meant Refusal, the last section of the book. She hadn't read that part but it had been made clear. If you refused, you and your partner would be exiled from the wizarding world, wands taken away, and a shun from those whom you had always known. It sounded harsh, really harsh, but it was to avoid a war. No one could disagree with that.

"You could say so yes," was all she said. She leaned back on the bed and picked up the book again, turning back to the First Night page, anything she could do to avoid Draco's icy eyes and smooth, wet hair that he was toweling dry. She felt...domestic with him around, like he belonged with her. Damn, who was doing this to her?

" _The First Night_ _~~On the night of the Arrangement, the parties are required to stay in their respective rooms. Doors will be unlocked and capable to be opened by ONLY the couple's pair. This will be part of your evaluation after Sex (pg. 14) on the section of Trust. Remember, the Panel is evaluating you and your pairing as a couple to see that you are a worthy match. Be responsible. There will be no Sex on the first night together. If there is evidence of intercourse it will be seen as a Refusal to comply and immediate action will be taken. You have been originally escorted to the Female's room. By 10 pm, the Males are required to leave and go to their assigned rooms."_

Hermione put down the paper again. It seemed simple enough. Don't have sex the first night you're together and have the guys out by 10. Get married the next day and be evaluated. But...the evaluation. What really was that?

"Draco," Hermione said, not realizing that she had used his first name without a second thought until it escaped her lips.

He looked quizzically at her, now clad in green flannels and a black tee. How had she not seen him change? And since when did Draco wear normal pajamas! "Yes?" he asked, lifted eyebrows about to touch the ceiling.

Hermione shook it off and sat up. "What have you heard about the evaluation?"

"Doesn't that packet say anything on it?" he asked while leaning against the dresser on the far wall. Hermione shook her head and he said, "Well, I've only heard a bit...I doubt you'll be very pleased with it though."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Just tell me. It's not like I've been pleased with the rest of this process."

Draco sighed and did his best to not make this worse than it already was. "We're being evaluated on the Love, Trust, and Passion that they see between us, though I think you knew that much, seeing as you took my hand in front of that Panel member."

"I'd like to keep my magic and live in peace. Yes, that is why."

Draco nodded. "Well, though it's not foolproof, the plan is to make sure that we actually work well together. That's why they evaluate us. The Panel is untrustworthy; they don't believe us just saying we're in love, they want to see it."

"It's still the first night!" Hermione exclaimed. "What do they want from us? What if I barely knew you? Would they expect us to just be in love? What type of evaluation is this?"

"Are you implying you know me, Granger?" Draco taunted.

"I'm implying that we have a closer, whatever this actually is supposed to be, connection than some other couples. What if you had never known me? You wouldn't be able to show true love."

Draco shrugged. "That's not up to me to say, Granger. It's the Panel's job to say that. Now do you want to hear more or no?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes. Sorry."

"Alright so, to the part you're not going to like…" Draco began. "It has to do with the Panel after the wedding ceremony. You see there's another sort of ceremony that takes place."

"Yes, and?" Hermione asked, about to jump off of the bed.

"The Panel will be overseeing-" he started, just as chime rang out in the room. Draco looked away from Hermione nervously at his watch. "Damn," he said. "It's a minute to ten. I have to go now." He stood and Hermione got on her feet as well. "Wait, Malfoy you need to tell me what the ceremony is!"

He backed away and said, "Too late. I'll tell you in the morning. Night." Draco placed a kiss on her cheek quickly and left the room, entering his right across the hall.

Hermione couldn't comprehend what had just happened. First, Draco was there, telling her about the evaluation that they were going through and the next he was gone. Gone after he fucking kissed her. What was he doing? It wasn't like he could actually...have feeling for her...right?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Please review, follow, favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: You are so amazing! The response I have received and am continuing to receive from you guys is just awesome. Also, I know I literally just said yesterday in my first chapter that I wasn't expecting more than 10 chapters. I know, remember that? Yeah well if you know my writing style from other fics of mine, you'll know I keep my chapters pretty short. So while it may be short, there'll probably be more chapters than I originally thought...maybe. We'll see!**

 **Well anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Granger, wake up," Draco said into Hermione's ear. She was sleeping tightly on her side, curled into a ball. "Granger," he repeated.

Hermione groaned and said, "Five more minutes. Come back later." She rolled away from Draco who was sitting on the side of her bed. He waited for a minute, just to see if she would realize. She did. Hermione rolled back over, a hand blocking the light from her eyes. She eyed up Draco, fully clad in a suit and tie, sitting on her bed sheets.

"Fuck no," she said. Hermione groaned again and flopped on her stomach. "Get out you can't see me like this anymore."

Draco laughed of all things and said, "Right. Like I'll never see you in the morning. Damn, guess I should leave so you can prime yourself for my eyes. Not like I've ever seen a woman in the morning."

Hermione faced him again, annoyed at his obnoxious attitude. "You're lying."

"Do you care?" he asked.

Hermione considered it. Did she care about his previous relationships? She shouldn't, at least that's what she thought the proper thing to do would be. "That's beside the point," Hermione settled on. "What time is it anyway? And who let you in?"

"It's about nine thirty. And the doors have been open for me all night. Same on the other side. You were completely out when I-" he said but stopped himself quickly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked down. She still had on her clothes from the night before but didn't remember tucking myself into the covers. "Did you check on me last night?" she asked. Draco didn't answer, just looked away. "Why?"

Hermione already knew the answer, but she figured he might as well say it. He wasn't as difficult to understand as he thought. "I wanted to make sure you hadn't left. That we were actually going...through with this."

She nodded and sat up, running hands through her hair and backing away from Malfoy to hide her morning breath. He simply looked at her with an odd yet slightly scornful look, like he was disgusted with himself for even saying such a thing. Then his emotioned features were gone and replaced with his numb look of nothingness.

"They have asked that you wear a dress to the ceremony. If you'd like we can go for a late breakfast when you're ready." Hermione watched him speak, doing her best to not watch his lips the entire time. "I'll be across the hall when you're ready to go," Draco finished. He left without another word, leaving Hermione to sit flustered and out of breath, still in her wrinkled button down and skirt.

As soon as Draco shut the door behind him, Hermione was on her feet, running to the peep hole on the door. She went up on her tiptoes and looked out, just catching Draco open his door and enter in. He had looked rather handsome in his suit and tie. Damn it all.

Hermione turned around frantically and looked around the room for anything that could be of use. The robe. She threw on Draco's robe from the night before, inhaling his scent without meaning to. She flung open the door and stormed across the hall, knocking loudly on Draco's door.

He opened it slowly and motioned to the doorknob, catching Hermione in silence at his sudden presence. "It's unlocked you know."

Hermione smiled nervously and blurted out, "Would you like to wait in my room while I get ready? You know, just so you're not alone or anything?" The hell was her problem?

Draco smirked and stepped out of the doorway, dangerously close to Hermione's body as she didn't dare move. He shut his door behind him yet again and said, "You'll have to move if I'm to go to your room."

* * *

Draco laid back on Hermione's bed, listening to the sound of water slapping against tile walls. She had asked him to come back to her room while she got ready...Granted she had taken her dress and undergarments discreetly with her into the bathroom so he would only see the end product, but he couldn't complain. The room smelled of her and her glorious scent, one he had only noticed the night before when he had kissed her goodnight. Draco was still confused and conflicted with his actions. He didn't love this girl, but why was he acting like she was the only one he had? Maybe because she really was. At least at this point.

But, there was the fact that she didn't trust him. Not one bit. She may have let him into her room and allowed him to kiss her, but that didn't mean she had forgotten about their past. She hadn't forgotten all of the words he had spewed her way, the way he worked against the cause. If she forgave him, it'd be a miracle. Better a miracle then the rest of his life looking for the exit sign.

The water was turned off and wet feet were planted on the floor. Draco listened closely, just listened, to the quiet sounds of Hermione getting ready. He could hear a whoosh of air, one he knew was drying her brown silky hair, and a towel dropping to the floor. Since when did he believe her hair was silky? He didn't effing care for her, dammit. He had done his best to forget about her since the first time they came into contact...so what made him feel her every move now?

Hermione opened the bathroom door after a moment or so and Draco sat up on the bed. She was wearing a knee length deep purple dress. She was barefoot and shoving earrings into her ears, the ends of her hair still damp. Draco watched as she bent forward at the mirror and pulled out makeup from a small bag. He was intrigued, just watching her use some freaky mechanical device to curl her lashes and then coating them in a thick black substance. He felt odd really, watching her, especially as she started applying a pink tinted chapstick. She already had nice features though, Draco considered. Though he supposed maybe he had just never known she wore anything, thinking it was always just...her? She was slipping on black heels then, good looking ones too.

* * *

She could feel Draco's eyes on her. Somehow it didn't bother Hermione as much as she would have thought. It wasn't odd. He'd be looking at her for...a long time now. Might as well get used to it.

"Can you believe it?" Hermione asked. She noticed Draco's leg was bouncing.

He shook his head. "No. I really can't." Draco checked his watch. "I really can't. We should go eat soon anyway."

Hermione nodded and looked at herself once more in the mirror, spinning around and checking to see her dress and hair were in order. When she was satisfied she turned to Draco and said, "I'm ready if you are."

Draco stood up and buttoned his suit. He looked handsome and this time Hermione would admit it. He took her hand in his and said, "For appearances. The Panel you know?"

Hermione nodded her head and blushed slightly. Appearances or not she liked this hand that Draco owned. It felt the same as the day before; smooth but rough around the edges. They exited the room together and went to their left, down the hall and out to the main vestibule.

A few other couples were out and about, not many that Hermione recognized. Not that she could even think. Draco had leaned down and was whispering in her ear. She didn't give a damn that it was him. Any man this attractive with his lips so tantalizingly close to her ear was alright in her book. "Are you alright? You seem quite tense."

Hermione gulped. "Well it's not helping that you're whispering to me right now," she said back only loud enough for him to hear. A fake smile was on her face though she doubted anyone could see through it besides her close friends. Maybe one day him too.

Draco chuckled and said back, "That's not what I asked. Though I'm glad to see you find me inf-"

"I don't find you to be anything, Malfoy. And to answer your _question,_ I'm just nervous. It's not everyday a girl get's married."

Draco squeezed her hand a bit tighter. "Don't be worried. It's just me, you know."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah. Just you," she looked up at him. "That's the problem."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Marriage is coming soon. Don't worry it's actually going to happen.**

 **I love your reviews (they make me smile when I get to hear your voices coming through the words) and the follows and favorites (more than I've ever gotten in one day! Thanks for that!)**

 **Please continue the love! My fingers type faster when they feel happy ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I love you all so much! I've had such a great response thus far and I'm super excited for this! Thank you for the support!**

* * *

Draco and Hermione were seated in a quiet corner of the restaurant the Ministry was supplying. It was a cute cafe, really nothing special, but the tea was hot and the air was cool so it could have been worse. "What're you thinking about?" Draco asked.

Hermione lifted her head quickly and said, "You ask a lot of questions you know." She took a sip of tea and took a bite of a strawberry. "What do you mean anyway? I'm not thinking about anything."

"Granger, you never _stop_ thinking. And you've been stirring that tea now for three minutes straight. I should know, I counted." Hermione smiled at the man, not really knowing why. "Now tell me what you're thinking about. It's gotta be something."

She sighed. "My head isn't in the right place for this."

"Regretting something?" Draco asked suddenly.

Hermione cocked her head and reached for her teaspoon that she had dropped a minute before. She started spinning the swirling liquid in the cup again, just pondering that thought. "I suppose, but-"

"You don't have to tell me. That was a rude question anyway," Draco said before she could continue. He bit into his toast too quickly, obviously uncomfortable.

Hermione looked up and over Draco's head, just to avoid his wandering eyes. She immediately regretted it. Draco seemed to notice her trepidation and he too turned around, not concerned in the least by who it was.

Ron and Pansy had walked into the restaurant, not hand in hand but close and untouching. Ron nodded at Hermione, a quick smile flashing on his features. Hermione smiled back, just a bit, but turned away to not be hurt further. Draco and Pansy made eye contact briefly, but true to their Slytherin roots, they made no indication that the other was even there.

"That's what I'm thinking about," Hermione said. Draco turned and faced her. "That's my regret."

* * *

They were one of the last to get into the auditorium for their marriage ceremony. Hermione had been outside, pacing, and Draco couldn't make her go in. "Please, Granger. You can't wait this out anymore," he had tried. Draco felt so put down. Hermione didn't want to be married, especially not to him. Draco'd be lying if he said it didn't bruise his ego. Not that he'd bedded a million girls or been with just as many; he just never had to try too hard to get what he wanted. _You sound like such a prick, Drake,_ he thought to himself. At least he had managed not to act like one for the entirety of the past two days.

Getting Hermione into the auditorium was difficult, but he did it. "Granger, we need to be in there in five minutes or else we'll both be denied a chance at any life worth living. Come on, you can do this. I'll be right next to you." It was too easy to comfort her. He liked it, feeling like he was needed. It made Draco feel more important than he had in some time, even if she didn't seem too relieved.

"Alright, let's just do this," Hermione said. They had walked in, Hermione first and then Draco, and had sat in the back. Draco patrolled the room, looking for anyone he could recognize.

Weasley's fat red head was up front, next to Pansy of course. Potter was next to them, distinguishable by his hair alone. "Who's next to Potter?" Draco asked his pair.

Hermione looked to where he was talking about and whispered, "Looks like Ginny by the hair style." She added then, "At least they got one match right."  
Draco cringed inside. Not exactly what he wanted to hear. But was she serious? She wasn't upset that morning when she asked him into her room to wait while she prepared. Granted, she did curse at him when he saw her in her morning phase. He was suddenly glad it hadn't been the other way around; her coming into his room first thing this morning. Draco had a major hard on that morning, not something he needed Hermione to see just yet. Damn, would she really be seeing him like that? It was actually happening wasn't it?

But back to the point, was she upset with him? Why were women so complicated? She was fine that morning, especially in his eyes. He thought about asking her but realized it was stupid. He'd ask if she was mad at him and she'd say yes because she was mad at everything. It couldn't be easy really. Draco had no one to start with. She had everyone and a man she cared for. Hermione was the one thrown into the hellfire for this whole ordeal.

Draco was pulled from his thoughts when the Minister walked onto stage. "Good afternoon. I trust you all had a nice morning?" _Shut up_ , Draco thought. _No one really wants this._ "I will make this short as I'm sure you'd all like this to close up quickly. When your name is called, please make your way to the room number called by the announcer. We appreciate your cooperation in this difficult time. Thank you."

Murmurs filled the room as couples turned to each other, some already looking in love though most looking like this was a big mistake. Draco looked down at Hermione. She was sitting on the edge of the seat, something he found she did often. Her foot was bouncing and her hands were folded tightly in her lap, her knuckles white. Draco placed a hand on her leg. She looked up at him and he just held her gaze, letting her know everything he wanted to let out in just a look. Draco was honestly surprised that she didn't pull away, instead calming her tapping feet and releasing her hands from each other. She smiled slightly at him. Three names were called up, taking the pair away from their moment.

"Longbottom, Loxias, and Ludwig," a Panel member said. Draco noticed he was young, couldn't be much older than him, yet he was somehow avoiding this tyranny. Although, the boy had a golden ring on his finger, the right one too. Maybe he scooted out just in time before the law went into effect. That's what Blaise had done. He must've had inside information before it was released because the moment the war ended, Blaise married a broad from Ireland and Draco hadn't seen him since. Not that he minded much, but a friend in this matter would have suited him alright.

Draco watched the three couples go up on stage and then out into three different rooms. Longbottom had a familiar face next to him. Lovegood was it? _Well,_ Draco supposed, _Longbottom now._

"I think we're next," Hermione said to him, her voice too quiet for him to notice the shaking in her voice. Draco wasn't sure why he wasn't the one shaking. He was the one with the surprise.

* * *

He was with her on this. Hermione noticed Draco's hesitation when the man returned a second time to call out names. He hadn't been gone for long, meaning the ceremonies must have been short. Fantastic. Just what every girl dreamed of.

"Macmillan, Malfoy, McLaggen," the young man said. Hermione took in a sharp breath of air. She looked to Draco and watched him stand, buttoning his suit again. He held out a hand and she took it, standing as well. At this point, she wasn't sure whether he was doing it out of kindness or out of a want to remain in England and keep his abilities. Maybe it was both?

She held tight to him regardless as they walked down the aisle and onto the stage. Hermione refused to look at her friends, choosing to just look ahead and not let them see the fear and doubt in her eyes. _This couldn't be real._

"This way please," the young man said to Draco and Hermione, directing them to the middle door. Draco allowed Hermione to step in front of him so she could walk in first. She stopped just before the door, not looking at the entrance or what lay inside. He almost tripped on her, just stabilizing himself enough to stay upright.

"Draco, I don't know about this," Hermione said. She was desperate, every voice inside her head telling her to run.

Draco looked down at her pleading face. He took it in his hands, pressing his palms to her cheeks, and kissed her forehead, slowly and for effect. He took a deep breath and smoothed a thumb across her cheekbone. _Did he really mean this?_ "You'll be great. We'll be great."

Hermione nodded and he released her face, placing a hand on her now turned body, right on the small of her back. She stepped into the room and Draco followed, the man guiding them shutting the door behind them as they went.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please follow, favorite, and review! When you take the time to tell me what you think it makes me feel like my time spent writing is actually worth something, especially when I can hear my readers. Please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: To my amazing readers, this chapter is for you!**

* * *

Hermione and Draco were separated as soon as they entered the room, something Hermione wasn't overly pleased about. She was getting more used to the feeling of his hand in hers and the closeness that she felt when they were together.

They were directed to tables where a blank ring lay, one that could be personalized for the partner's liking. "Design a ring for him," a small woman said to Hermione. She looked at Hermione with sympathy and patted the top of her hand with a soft touch.

Hermione looked down at the blank ring and the woman stepped away. What was she supposed to do? It wasn't like she knew Draco well, obviously. She turned over her shoulder to look at him. He was speaking to the priest when she first saw him. The priest nodded at whatever he said and then walked back to the front of the room. Draco caught her watching him and winked before turning to the ring table. Hermione shivered and turned back to her own ring for him. When she looked over her shoulder one last time he was hard at work over something, or at least it looked like it.

* * *

Draco was screwed. He didn't know about this part of the arrangement. They never said it in the effing pamphlet. He hunched over and picked up the blank ring. _What would she want?_ It didn't exactly come to him immediately, but when he opened his eyes Draco found that the plain ring had changed into a dainty and thin band with a small diamond on top. He turned the ring in his hand and held it in his palm. It felt warmer, almost like it would leave a mark on his skin. He opened his palm again and saw that the diamond was dark, almost black. Draco turned it in the light and saw that it glimmered red from certain angles before slowly changing back to the regular diamond. Somehow it was perfect, and even he knew that.

* * *

Hermione looked down at the ring she had made. It would have to do as Draco was already done and waiting for her, watching her with an odd look in his eyes. She approached him and the religious looking man next to him. Draco was standing tall appearing larger than usual. He looked proud even, and a bit...content, Hermione decided.

"On behalf of the ministry I'd like to thank you for your participation. I know this must be difficult for you two," the man said. "If you don't mind though, we'd prefer to move quickly for your and our participation." He motioned to their hands. "Please exchange rings. Mr. Malfoy, you first."

Draco glanced up at the man and nodded slightly, opening his palm to the ring. Hermione wanted to gasp and it might have happened if it were real. The ring was gorgeous, everything about it reminiscent of her. How had he…

"Hermione…" Draco said with a slow drawl. She found his eyes and swallowed hard, holding out her hand. Draco took her left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. Immediately it molded to her finger, fitting like a glove.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said. Draco threatened a smile and she turned to the priest who nodded in her direction. Hermione took out her ring for Draco and he gave her his hand willingly.

It felt emotional, the process of simply putting a ring on him. Draco's hand was still rough, the pads of his fingers firm against her hand. She slid the ring onto his finger and it molded to him as hers had done. Hermione was proud of the ring she had given him.

It was silver, the inside emerald green and shiny. It was smooth against his hand and it worked well with him, at least Hermione thought so.

* * *

Draco was blown away. He had never thought about his wedding ring; that was a girl thing to do. But he couldn't imagine a better one than what Hermione had given him. The green of the inside was just visible to his eye and it was simple, easy to love. Her eyes were smoldering, amazing, and slightly frightened. Draco eyed her up, taking all of her in. _Could he do this?_

"Hermione," he said to her again. She stared deeply into his eyes, looking all over his features.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Thank you," he said, and he meant it. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. His head spun and he wondered how this had ever happened. Who would have thought…

The priest cleared his throat. "I'll ask you now to take out your wands." Draco and Hermione took out their wands and held them out. "Please take your partner's wand in your left hand, both of you please." Draco smirked and Hermione caught his smile. He was immature, so what? Draco took Hermione's wand in his hand and she took his in hers. He admired her ring that he created and she looked to his as well. The pair smiled at each other, feeling like a secret was being passed that only they knew. The priest continued with, "Now please repeat after me. Both of you together."

Hermione and Draco took a breath as the priest began to speak. "I swear to remain faithful to you for as long as I live." Hermione repeated the phrase just as the priest had said, Draco watching her lips as he spoke the words simultaneously.

"I will do my best to make you happy and peaceful. Through sickness and health I will support you. If I am to love, I will love fully." Draco's voice hitched on the last words, just as Hermione said them. They caught each other's eyes again which had drifted down and away from view.

"If I am not to love, I will find friendship in your presence. I will accept you for who you are and I will respect you."

Hermione and Draco finished together and the priest added. "This is binding and therefore must be signed into agreement." He held out a piece of parchment. Draco signed first, using his wand to sign in thick black ink that appeared from thin air. Hermione signed as well, less hesitant now then she had been before.

Draco dropped his wand and the priest met his eyes before looking to Hermione. "Mr. Malfoy has made a request for the final moment of your ceremony. Please knock twice on the door when you are ready." Hermione looked confusedly at Draco, who of course wasn't looking at her back, and then nodded at the priest slowly.

The priest and woman that had helped her with the ring left through a back door, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. Inside, Draco was pleading that Hermione wasn't offended, that she would be ok with this.

"Draco, why did they leave?" Hermione asked.

He looked at her and took a deep breath. "All that's left of the ceremony is the kiss. I figured you wouldn't want our first kiss to be in front of strangers." Hermione's eyes bulged and he added, "I'd like to kiss you, if you'd let me, Hermione."

"Why?" she asked instantly and without warning.

Draco moved closer and said, "Just like we said. If we find love we must love fully. I want to form a connection with you, Granger, it whatever form that may be. Will you let me?"

She was scared, that he could tell. It was about to get much worse but he couldn't tell her that just yet. "I think I'd be ok with that," was all Hermione could let out.

Draco kept himself from smirking, instead smiling genuinely. He nodded and mouthed, 'ok'. He moved even closer to her, this time she didn't look like she would run. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut for a moment before opening again. Draco took his hand and held up her chin, his fingers grazing over her smooth neck and ear. His other hand went to her waist where he held her tight before slowly dropping his head to her level.

Hermione's breath hitched. Draco slowly pressed his lips to her's, forgetting where he was and what circumstances brought them together. She was warm and smooth, something he never thought to imagine. His lips tingled, wanting to move and take more of her. Hermione pressed into him and a shiver ran down his spine. This woman was...his wife. He released her lips but held her closely still. She didn't open her eyes but he could tell a tear was about to run down her face.

"Granger," he said.

"No," Hermione corrected. She met his grey eyes with her steaming chocolatey irises, tears just at the edge of pooling over. "Malfoy."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Does this make you happy? Let me know in a review (which have been fantastic by the way!) Thank you to all of the people who have followed and favorited and reviewed! You've been brightening my mood for a few days now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I have some wicked smart readers. One of you hit the nail on the head for what's coming up next. And no, don't go check the reviews to guess who it was. It's a surprise, unless you figure it out too!**

* * *

They were married. Well, legally anyway. Hermione was still unsure of whether or not _she_ was truly married or not. She had never imagined a wedding such as this, where two people are led into a dark room with only two witnesses and no ball gown dress. She hadn't imagined creating a ring on the spot for a man she barely knew, let alone kissing him moments later. But the kiss...Hermione blushed at the thought. How had she fallen into such a deep trap? This was Draco Malfoy, not some man she had loved all of her life.

Like him. Ron. How could she even think about him on her...wedding day? He was somehow in her past now, even though days before they had been laughing and pretending to love each other. Pretending because if it were real, they would have been matched, right?

 _Shut up,_ Hermione thought to herself. She looked down at her ring, the one Draco had made for her. It was too perfect, he couldn't have formed it himself. When she looked at the pale diamond her face grew even warmer, just thinking about his hands forming it. Hermione shut her eyes and rubbed the stone, thinking about the moment he gave it to her. But wait; her eyes snapped open. She was reveling in his touch again, in the way he looked at her and gave her a tangible representation of love. Love that was nonexistent as far as she was concerned.

Hermione looked down at the ring again. It was red, just as it had been when she put it on before changing as she held Draco's wand during their vows. Vows. Yeah right.

Hermione looked over at Draco. They had been sitting on a bench waiting for a Panel member to take them back to Chambers for a discussion on their marriage life from then on. He looked incredibly nervous, like he might explode if she even touched him. She tried though. Hermione put a hand on his knee.

Draco jumped a bit at her touch but softened when he saw it was only her. "Draco, are you alright?" Hermione asked. She didn't know why she cared for his thoughts and feelings. Although, they were _married_ now. _Mrs. Hermione Malfoy,_ Hermione thought to herself. That would need some getting used to.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Just…"

"What is it?" Hermione asked. Why wasn't he telling her? "Is it about what you said you'd tell-"

Draco shifted his entire body and stood up, Hermione's hand dropping from his knee. He walked back and forth for a bit and Hermione was entirely unsure of what to do or say. Who knew Draco could be so jittery?

He stopped pacing in front of her and said, "Can I kiss you?"

Hermione blushed, surprised and suddenly out of breath. "I don't know why you're asking…"

"Is that a yes?" he asked, almost frantic.

Hermione tilted her head and nodded. Draco sighed and approached her then, taking her head in his hands and planting a kiss on her lips. He felt desperate to touch her, Hermione realized. It seemed like he was trying to escape something, whatever that may be. Draco commanded over Hermione, taking her in with such a quiet passion that she was blown away all over again.

He hadn't deepened the kiss, nothing beyond what he was sure she was comfortable with. He let go before Hermione could wonder why.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately.

Hermione, still breathless and confused said, "Wh-why?"

"I shouldn't have done that," Draco explained. "It was too much. Too soon."

"Draco," Hermione said, not going ignored by both of them that she had used his given name _again._ "It wasn't too much. And we're married now. You're...allowed to kiss me."

"Just like that," he snapped. "Just like that you're ok with me kissing you? You purposefully touch me? I thought you hated me."

She was taken aback. What was he thinking? Hermione sighed. "I don't hate you. Don't believe that for a second," she said. "Look, we're kind of in this together now. Regardless of our past I think we should just focus on right now."

"And right now?"

"Right now your kisses are nice. Right now you look tense, like I should touch your leg again to stop the shaking. Right now I'm wondering why you're acting so strange." He didn't answer her. "Draco please, just tell me what's been bothering you. What aren't you telling me?"

* * *

 _She should know from me,_ Draco thought. _She shouldn't hear about this from someone else._ But if he told her, she would never trust him again. Though, if he didn't it would get even worse. Her eyes were begging to him, pleading that he just tell the truth. "I don't know how to tell you, Granger."

"Find a way," she tried. But, as the world seemed to work for him, just as Draco was about to tell her, their Panel escort walked in.

"We're ready for you," he said. Hermione caught Draco's eyes, her face frantic and fearful. Draco felt the adrenaline coursing through him, for more than one reason.

"Wait," he said to the Panel member. "Give me one minute with her. Please." The Panel man looked uncomfortable saying yes, but he did, nodding his head up and down.

He left through the door and immediately Draco turned to Hermione.

"Ok, listen to me," Draco said. "I'm sorry for not telling you, and we don't have much time. Whatever happens in that room know that I never meant to do this to you. I don't want to hurt you before we even start. But, you _have to_ trust me. Listen to what I say in there, ok? Don't focus on anyone else." Hermione was confused. Should she even attempt to trust him? And how bad was this secret? "Granger, just tell me. You need to follow my lead. It's too late to back out now and I am _so_ sorry." Hermione believed him when he said that. He sounded genuine, but what was it really?

"Just don't call me Granger in front of them," she said, doing her best to believe he was telling her what she needed to hear, or at least what he wanted her to hear. "I'll do my best."

Draco smiled quickly and kissed the top of her head, murmuring a thank you into her hair. The Panel member reentered the room and this time, Draco and Hermione were ready. The man escorted them down a hallway with only a single light at the end.

"Please step in and await instructions," the man said. Hermione looked up at Draco who was standing tall and already looking like he had made a mistake. It certainly didn't help her confidence. Draco stepped in first though, turning at one point with an outstretched hand. Hermione took it and entered the lightless room wondering just what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Forgive the shortness of this chapter. It was necessary to split up this from the next. Please let me know what you're thinking! The response for this story has been fabulous so far. Keep up the love and please review, follow, and favorite.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: 100 FOLLOWERS?! Whooo! Thank you thank you thank you! I've never had such a fast response on any of my stories before so I want to truly thank you for that. Now, on with the fic! This chapter is rated M throughout and it is a crucial chapter to this story so fair warning!**

* * *

The door was shut behind them, just loud enough that a clicking sound was clear. Hermione was shaking in Draco's arms. He had wrapped them around her as soon as they entered the room. The shaking had calmed a bit in his arms but he could hear her heavy breathing and just barely see the thick pulse in her neck beating. Draco brought his hand to the back of Hermione's neck, pulling her to his shoulder while whispering short sweet nothings in her ear.

"Draco, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

A voice came over a small speaker then, not enough to frighten the pair but strange enough to feel out of place. "Thank you for your participation in this law. The Ministry is thankful for your service. Mr. Malfoy, please begin."

Hermione pushed herself away from Draco's warm yet firm chest. "Draco," was all she had to say. She needed to know, should've known a day before when he had been given the notice about their new founded relationship. The Ministry apparently wanted a display of affection to go with their new half love.

"Hermione," Draco started, deciding using her first name was the best option. "The Panel members have asked that all new couples consummate their marriage." He let that sink in. She hasn't said a word for long moments of silence. He continued, "They will be watching, not necessarily us for the entirety of it but more monitoring us through whatever magic they use. If I could stop this Hermione, I would, but if we don't-"

"Just be quiet, Draco, I'll do it," Hermione said. Her voice faltered but had a quiet strength. Draco looked at her, into her eyes. There was hesitation, of course, but she looked ready. "What exactly do we need to do?" Hermione asked just barely above a whisper. She was staring at Draco's chest, like she should be taking off his coat for him or something. He removed it and conjured a rack and bed for the room. He felt like such a prick already; she obviously wasn't ready. Why force them?

"Just follow my lead. They asked for, um, vaginal pen-"

"I get it," she said. "Take off your clothes." Hermione sounded like a child, not commanding in the least and Draco felt like such a jackass for letting it happen. But, it had to be done right? He unbuttoned his shirt and tugged off his tie, dropping them on the rack and floor surrounding. Hermione watched him in silence and he felt that he would've given the world for her, just to know what she was thinking.

Draco unbuckled his belt and took it off, doing his best to drop it quietly. He could just see Hermione's face. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Hermione," he whispered, moving close to her. She let him touch her shoulders and caress her cheek. "Tell me."

"I can feel them watching me," she said.

Draco grew furious, how dare they ruin this moment for both of them. He wanted to scream and slam his fist into the wall. He wanted to make them pay for what they were doing to them."Tell me to stop," Draco said, his voice frantic and much too fast. "Tell me to stop and they can't make us. We'll find a way and it will be ok. I'll take care of you I swear it."

Hermione shook her head and placed a hand on Draco's bare chest. She could feel his heartbeat, strong under his skin. She felt brazen, leaning up to press a kiss to his jawline. It was a personal touch, one only two lovers might share. "No," Hermione said. "We both know we don't want that. I won't let you do that for me." Draco looked down and she caught his eyes even as he tried to hide. "I've never done this," Hermione whispered.

Draco felt like falling to his knees. She was willing to do this for the both of them, him especially. She was brave and kind and incredible.

"Draco, just hurry already," Hermione ground out through her teeth. He sighed quietly and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and kicking off his shoes. Hermione pushed off her own shoes and turned for Draco to undo her zipper. He was surprised at the gesture, seeing as she had done it herself before. Not that he minded doing it, he loved the feel of her bare back beneath his fingertips. The act was so scary though, like it was too personal. He caught sight of his ring again, the silver bright in the dark room. _She cares about you dammit. You_ care about her.

Draco pushed the deep purple dress off of her shoulders and it fell to the ground. He touched her shoulders and backbone. "I won't look if you don't want me to," he said. Hermione laughed quietly, lightening the mood just slightly. It was horribly funny. Nothing more, nothing less.

"At this point…" Hermione said, turning around in front of him. Damn, he wanted to look. But it was wrong. He wouldn't until she truly gave herself to him.

Draco lowered himself, putting his hands on her cheeks again and kissing her all over her face. On the tip of her nose, her cheekbones, her forehead, and finally her lips.

"Are you good with this?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco pulled away. They were still standing, the bed looking so far away. What could the Panel possibly be seeing from this? Two hurt people standing alone in a dark room. Great material. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Hermione blushed and said quietly, "I mean...are you _good_ with this?"

Draco knew what she meant. She was beautiful and loving. Of course he was _good_ with this _._ He nodded and pulled her to the bed. She sat on the bed and he said, "Lay back." Hermione did as he said. He kissed her immediately, and just seeing her hair framing her face and her chest rising and falling with short quick breaths, he knew he was screwed. Draco took control, laying on top of her and doing his best to keep his erection away from her for as long as he could. Though he wasn't bare yet, it would be obvious to her if he began touching her the way he wanted.

Hermione lay still, not reacting to anything he was doing or even touching him. Draco lifted his head and moved it to Hermione's ear. "I know right now you're feeling numb," he said. "and I know how that feels. But if we want this done you have to work with me." Draco lowered his hips then, still covered but turned on. Hermione gasped slightly at his touch in such an intimate area, his crotch touching her hips. "And I'm just fine. Are you?"

Hermione nodded quickly saying, "I'll be ok." She put her hand on his shoulders and rubbed her thumb over his bare skin gently. She was beautiful in that moment.

"You can fake it you know," Draco said. "I'll be done quickly. Just...when you're ready to be done…"

"Draco, I understand. Now just kiss me," Hermione said bringing his lips down to hers. Hermione deepened the kiss immediately, surprising Draco. He responded quickly with just as much fervor. Hermione moved beneath him and for a moment she fooled Draco into thinking she'd done this before. Her hips were moving gloriously against his cock bringing him ever closer to wanting his release. Hermione moved her hands down to Draco's briefs, tugging them off of his hips slowly. Draco helped as the angle was odd; he almost laughed just to break up the tight air. He might have a bit for Hermione asked, "Is this ok?"

Draco chuckled a bit louder then. "Perfect. Don't worry about me." He moved his hand up her stomach and to the top of her own underwear. "Is _this_ ok?" She nodded and her eyes weren't as fearful anymore. It couldn't be easy, but like he knew, she was numb then. There was no real Hermione here except for a bit in her eyes. Draco pulled down her underwear and dropped it from the bed, both of them bare. "Let me make it easier for you," Draco said, throbbing now with desire. Hermione must have seen it in his eyes for she didn't question or stop him; he only wanted to help.

Draco moved his hand to her sex, touching her clit softly while she moaned. That was real. He could tell; no woman he knew could fake a first touch like that, though he really wasn't an expert. Draco kept moving his finger in different patterns and movements across her, her hips moving to increase the friction. "Stop playing with me, Draco. I'm ready for this."

He knew she wasn't. He wasn't an idiot. "Ok," he said.

Draco positioned himself. "Spread your legs. Put your teeth on my shoulder. Bite as hard as you need." He found her entrance. It was all too fucking fast and he wasn't happy about it, but his cock was thinking for him and Hermione's voice telling him to keep going wasn't helping. He wanted to make it special, not fast. But she wanted otherwise and if she would give herself for him, he would give himself to her. Draco entered her slowly. She was tight and the barrier stopped him soon. She was wet enough that it would be better than not but still not ideal for her sake.

"On three," he said. Hermione nodded and blinked away tears. One escaped and Draco brushed it out of the way. "Hey," he tried, "trust me. Focus on me not them. Don't think about anything but you. Keep your head in my neck and just breathe ok?" She nodded again and he kissed her. "You're doing great. Now on three. One," he said.

"Two." She put her teeth on his shoulder. "Three-" Draco pushed into her, breaking the thin barrier that separated the pair from the Panel's idea of love and theirs. Hermione groaned and bit into Draco, definitely leaving a mark. Draco let her become accustomed to the feeling of him inside of her, a difficult task when she felt so bloody good. He started to pull out before pushing back in causing him to moan out.

"Hermione you feel amazing," he said. He kept pumping in and out, not ignoring the faces Hermione was making. It was difficult to see as she had buried herself in his neck and hadn't stopped breathing in thick breaths. He moved slowly, reveling in every touch. He hadn't even seen her fully naked in front of him yet he was having sex with her because a Panel of people told him he needed to. He'd deal with that later but right then...fuck she was perfect.

She dug her nails into his back and he shivered whispering an array of curses into the air. He hadn't meant to and it was probably the wrong time, but damn her hands...her tight walls...her fucking hot breath on his skin.

"I'm close," Draco said through his teeth. He kissed her neck and tasted her sweet skin.

"I-I," Hermione tried. She began to shake and Draco moved faster, hitting her in the right places that made Hermione moan in pleasure. Draco focused on everything; the moans she made, the taste of her lips, the feel of hot breath and convulsing walls around him. It was too much and soon, Draco found his release in her, coming inside of Hermione and moaning as he did so. He was nearing the end of his euphoria when Hermione's breath quickened and the pulse in her neck beat faster.

"Draco.." she moaned. Her body shook and her back arched into him and she came, hard and strong. Everyone else didn't exist. The world wasn't real. The only thing that was real was Hermione's face and her shut eyes and beating heart.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review, follow, and favorite! I'd love to know what you thought and hopefully you're not weirded out haha. Trust me, I get how this is probably a step out there but I think it's the only way this could have happened. Hopefully you enjoyed and would be willing to let me know what you're thinking! Also, because 7 is my lucky number I was thinking about responding to reviews this time around? So I hear from you and you hear from me! Talk to you then!**

 **PS: This won't be the last chapter headed toward this topic so no worries if this didn't seem romantic or special enough. Trust me Draco is dying to make it up to her (I should know!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So I had a mixed response on the last chapter! (Totally fine by the way!) Some of you loved it, others were grossed out and I understand both points of view. Hopefully, you weren't too creeped out or anything (haha) and you still plan on reading! Next chapter is here!**

* * *

Hermione didn't want to be around anyone. Especially not anyone with a penis. Fuck the Ministry for all of this; her first time was supposed to be with someone she loved. It wasn't supposed to be forced and asked if it was ok. No, it wasn't was crap and it hurt and she didn't want a part of it. Draco had been the only redeeming part of the experience. He at least realized how shitty it was; he at least seemed perturbed by the experience.

Draco. He was kind to her and that if nothing else was something she'd always remember from their experience. She had trusted him and he delivered. But fuck it if he expected her to be right and dandy the next however long. No, he wouldn't expect that from her. She saw how he looked at her and how concentrated he was, just attempting to cause a reaction from her. The feeling wasn't what she expected to be honest. Hermione didn't imagine sex to feel the way it did. It wasn't bad and it wasn't something she would never consider again. But what was missing was the real passion and love that she didn't feel with Draco just yet.

When he came inside of her...Hermione thought her heart might break. He had given in completely to her and until she came...well, she didn't think she would. The whole situation wasn't really the perfect conditions to come in. Whatever he had done and whatever magic had been used, it was almost ok.

"Hermione, please come out and talk to me," Draco said on the other side of the door. She was sitting in the empty bathtub rocking back and forth and just thinking. Couldn't he just leave her alone?

"I don't want to talk," Hermione said. She heard Draco sigh, followed by a quick thud. He was sitting outside the door, damn him. Hermione groaned and pulled herself up and out of the bath. She had a robe on now and her hair was pulled up. Understandably, she had taken a shower and...made sure everything was still where it was supposed to be. Why she was so nervous, she had no idea. It was sex, granted awkward sex, but nonetheless it was what most people did. It wasn't a taboo act or anything right?

She opened the door and found him slumped against the wall. Draco had changed out of his suit, still disheveled looking but not as bad as when he had first walked out of that room. When they first left, neither looked each other in the eyes. It was too much for them. Draco met her eyes for the first time then, looking up from his seated position on the wall. Hermione shut the bathroom door and slumped on the wall, a few feet from Draco, and sat down. "What do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked after a minute of silence. Draco looked at her but she didn't turn her head. "Because I don't really know what needs to be said. We said everything we needed to in that room, ok?"

"That's a lie, Hermione," he said.

" _Stop_ calling me Hermione," she ground out between her teeth. She stood up and walked past him and into the bedroom. They were being forced to share a room that night before they left to make arrangements outside of the Ministry, just another surprise _gift_ from the Ministry. Tomorrow they would be leaving for their normal lives, just married now. Living together after the marriage was not mandatory, but it was assumed that most would. A fee would have to be paid for living apart and honestly, they would hound you less if you followed what they said. Hermione had no idea what she and Malfoy would do with their future. She didn't want one experience to define their future, one experience to ruin any chance they had together, but she didn't want to just forget it happened.

* * *

Draco put his head in his hands. He was such an idiot, but she had to understand right? He had no control, and Hermione had worked so hard to be a witch. She was an amazing one, the greatest of their time. Draco wasn't ready to let her give that up on his hands. It was done, he did it, she did it. End of story right? Wrong. She asked him not to call her Hermione. Her known name was not permitted to cross his lips, hm? Damn, the whole situation was fucked. He thought they were getting along better with each other, opening up and helping each other. Draco looked down at his hand. The ring.

The ring was perfect, still was and always would be. Draco stood up. He walked to the bedroom and found Hermione already curled up in the bed, not facing him. It was late, later than he thought. She had stayed in the bathroom for at least two hours, the shower going for at least half of that. Draco grabbed a pillow from the bed and dropped it on the floor. He stripped off his shirt and transfigured it into a light blanket. It was stifling in the room, or at least it felt like that. Draco laid down next to the bed, facing away from Hermione. He could hear her breathing and it drove him mad.

* * *

He was sleeping on the floor next to her bed. Well, not sleeping yet, but he was about to sleep there, alone, giving her the bed. Thank Merlin. She felt a bit bad..but...no she felt bad. It wasn't like he had purposely ruined anything for her. Draco had as much control as she did: not much.

"Hey," she heard from below her. Hermione turned slightly but not enough to see him. She wasn't sure how much she could look at him for now.

"I wouldn't have given you that ring if I didn't think we could work. I want to try," Draco said.

Hermione rolled over and propped herself up, but Draco wasn't facing her. His bare muscular back met her eyes and it was like he had never said a thing.

Hermione rolled back and shut off the lights, trying to ignore the fact that her eyes were tearing up and her ring had turned red.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review, follow, and favorite and let me know what you're thinking. How slow should this reconciliation go? Would you forgive and forget easily, or would it take a while for you? Give me an honest opinion if you'd like and thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello! Thanks for your rockin reviews and opinions on Draco and Hermione. I love hearing what you have to say. With that… Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco had been up for an hour already. The floor wasn't exactly comfortable and his mind was reeling from the day before. Today, he and Hermione would be leaving for their normal lives. And what would become of it? He didn't know. Draco did know that he had to talk to Hermione before he left, and really talk. What would they do after they left? She never had to see him again if she didn't want. Same for him. But...he wanted to see her. He was married to her for Merlin's sake! Obviously they had been matched for a reason. He felt drawn to her, like she was a link in his life that he didn't think could be filled. And they had made vows to each other. He swore to remain faithful. He _swore_ to make her happy. He didn't take that lightly.

Draco stepped into the shower and cleaned himself, running a hand through his silky white-blond hair. What was he even going to do? An ex-death eater gone right looking for work and a home, possibly with his new wife. Was there anything he could do? Sure, Draco was smart and always had been. He wasn't top of his class for nothing in Hogwarts. He always had been good at potions, though without Snape around it would be difficult to process everything. Damn, there was nothing, at least nothing he could think of.

He shut the shower off and dried himself, getting dressed and silently walking out of the room. Draco walked down the hall. It was about seven in the morning, not all that early but enough that few were out and about. He made his way to the restaurant he and Hermione had eaten at, and got in line for the drinks and pastries. Of course, everyone was at the food stand. Figures.

Draco stood with his hands in his pockets, checking his watch every so often. _You'd think magic would help speed up this process,_ he thought.

"Waiting like this sucks doesn't it," a voice behind him said. Draco knew that voice, very well. He turned in line and was met with none other than the Wonderboy himself.

"I'm surprised they haven't let you to the front yet," Draco said. "I would've figured you get first dibs for everything."

Harry chuckled. "Contrary to what you believe, no I do not." He shrugged. "I'm not that great anyway."

"How modest of you," Draco said, turning back in line.

Harry continued with, "So you and Mione, hm?" Harry was an odd case. For years he had hated Draco, and probably still did, but when Hermione was involved he was always different. Or maybe that was just him being...normal. He sounded humored by the whole thing though, like he hadn't gone through what they had.

Draco shrugged and curled his fists inside his pockets. "For now yeah. She's not too pleased with me at the moment."

"Well that's Hermione. She'll loosen up," Harry assured him.

They stepped forward in line, the ever growing line of people finally moving forward. "Doubtful."

"You must've screwed up big time if you think that. She's one of the most forgiving people I know. May I ask-" Harry started.

"You should know," Draco said, his voice lowered. He didn't need everyone hearing about what had happened. "The whole...consummating thing," he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, that," Harry said. Then his eyes got really wide. "Oh hell. She didn't know till she got there either right?" Draco nodded. "Damn. I mean, I had the same thing but it was Ginny and well-"

"I don't need to hear about your effing sex life, Potter. And yeah, it screwed us both up."

Harry nodded. They moved up in line and Draco could finally put in his order. "One large coffee, black, and one large Peppermint tea." The woman put in his order and another wizard began preparing it.

"Look, Malfoy," Harry said. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Hermione hates having a heavy heart. She'll look to get rid of it as quickly as possible."

The woman handed Draco his drinks and he payed with a few sickles and knuts from his pocket. He turned to face Harry and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

Draco walked back to the room, passing by a few people that he didn't know. Those that he did know avoided him. Classic. He opened the door to his and Hermione's room. Quietly, he set down the mugs of coffee and tea on the table, casting a warming charm so they wouldn't get cold.

Hermione was still curled in a ball in the bed. She didn't look like she had moved for sometime. But, the sheets by her feet were crinkled. Draco heard a soft groan. He walked around the bed and saw Hermione's sleeping face contorted in pain. She groaned again. Draco sat on the side of the bed and said, "Granger, you alright?" he asked. She rolled a bit and started kicking, her body beginning to thrash in the sheet. Draco crossed the bed and shook her shoulders. "Granger, wake up!" Hermione's eyes shot open and Draco backed up as she sat up.

"Granger?" Draco asked once more. "Is everything good?"

She looked at him oddly, as if she were still stuck in her nightmare. "You got me tea?" Hermione said.

Draco raised his eyebrows. He nodded his head up and down. "Thank you," she said, getting up out of bed and taking the cup in hand. Her voice was focused and quiet.

Draco nodded again and she handed him his coffee. They drank together in silence, not really looking at each other but not avoiding either.

He could live with that.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review, follow, and favorite! You make my day everytime I get an alert. All of you are the best!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Not much to say about this chapter so I'll let you get to it! Please enjoy!**

* * *

For ten minutes, she sat on the bed looking between him and the floor. In. Silence. She hadn't said a thing. He thought he wouldn't mind, so long as they could contently be together without problems. But this? She looked _at_ him but not into him. He tried to look in but found she had blocked all signals. _Talk to me,_ he thought. She must have gotten his message.

"Malfoy," she said.

He looked at her, the gears turning behind his silver eyes.

"Are you going to answer me?" she asked.

Draco shrugged and threw his empty coffee cup into the garbage. "I'm not sure what I can even call you now to answer," he said. He hadn't meant to sound cruel, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't easy on Draco, being exiled again by someone he thought cared for him if only a little bit. Hermione looked like she could've groaned and smacked him while crying all at once. "Because I can't call you Granger because...well you're not anymore. I can't call you Hermione for whatever reason. I can't call you love or babe or mine because you won't let me! You'll never let me right? Is that what's going to happen?" Draco was yelling now, his face reddening in anger. "You'll never let me love you, will you?"

Hermione looked quizzically at him and cracked a small smile. "You think I'll never _let_ you love me? You think I'll never love you?" she asked. Draco didn't answer. "Draco, I never said that."

"You never said anything. You cut me out the moment we left that room."

"Do you blame me?" Hermione asked. "It was bloody awful, ok? No one wants…"

Draco nodded and said she didn't have to explain. That he could understand. It was shit, but they had to move on. "I just don't know what you want," he said. "I'll do whatever you ask, honest. Just-"

"Just what, Malfoy?"

He caught her eye. "Just forgive me. Please."

Hermione laughed again and stood up, throwing out her now empty tea cup. "I can't do that," she said. She sat back on the bed and laid back, looking cheerful of all things. Draco stared at her, dumbfounded. Was she effing serious?

"I can't do that because _you_ didn't do anything wrong," she sat up and grabbed the robe for the room, stepping into the bathroom. She stuck her head out and added, "And you can call me Hermione."

* * *

Draco packed up his bags as she took a shower and got ready. He hadn't brought much; just a suit, pajamas, and two or three changes of clothes. For him, that was over packing. Draco never took much anywhere...granted he didn't go many places nowadays...but maybe that would change. He was done packing in a few minutes, the only things left that he needed were in the bathroom. Draco couldn't help but think about the woman in the other room. Besides the fact that he could hear her moving around, he couldn't stop thinking about her and what she had said. He was so confused. She didn't think he did anything wrong. He wasn't even sure if he believed that himself. Well, that was a lie. Draco believed that he did what he had to, whether or not it was still wrong was apparently besides the point. But who was really at fault? Him, or the Ministry?

He forgot everything when Hermione exited the bathroom. Draco looked up and she held out his stuff in her hands. "I just realized you might want this," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," he said. Draco took the items from her hands, taking a little extra time to touch her smooth hands. She let him, and he was willing to take that opportunity.

* * *

Hermione's hand tingled. She felt odd, Draco acting more intimate again. Not that she necessarily minded...but she wasn't sure she was ready to jump back in and pretend that nothing had happened. She had forgiven Draco, even if it wasn't really his fault. Hermione couldn't pretend that she wasn't hurt or that she would forget about the experience.

She just wished he would let it be. It had happened, it was over, and it was time to move on and just take things slowly. "Are you heading home today?" Hermione asked after a moment's thought.

Draco looked at her and put the rest of his things in his travel bag. "I suppose so. Will you?"

"Yes," she said. Hermione looked around quickly and found a notepad with a pen. Quickly she scribbled some words on the paper and handed it to Draco. He looked surprised looking at it. "My address," she clarified. "I figure we should at least keep in touch…"

Draco nodded and put the slip of paper in his wallet. "Hermione," he said, looking to her to make sure it was still ok. "Do you see us...living together...at any point?"

Hermione stared at the floor. Her shoes became the most interesting thing in the world at that moment, just so she could avoid his eyes. "Truthfully…" Hermione started and Draco's breath hitched. "Yes. Just…not right now. I need some time to work my mind out." Draco looked to his bag again and zipped and unzipped it multiple times. "I want to...see you though," Hermione said.

Draco caught her eye and she shivered. He had daggers for eyes, an animal like look hidden behind grey irises.

"You want to see me?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "We are married right?" Draco nodded in return. "Well, I'm going to want to see my...husband."

Draco approached her and put his hands on her shoulders gently. "I'll fix what I did, Hermione. I swear it."

She smiled sweetly. "Draco, don't worry about it. It's just one of those things. I haven't come to terms with it yet and...Draco, it will take me some time. But-"

"But what?"

"I trust you, and I trust that this can work out if we try. There's a reason that we were placed together. I'm not ready to say screw it and fuck it all. After all we've been through?" He had looked away and was staring at his shoes, their roles reversed. "Draco, look at me." He did. She held out her left hand and showed him her ring. "Everytime I think about you, everytime I'm uncertain or questioning what choices I'm making, it changes color. It's red, Draco. I feel brave when I see that. When I realize that you gave me this ring, giving me bravery. I didn't ask for that and I'm sure you didn't mean to do this but I have it. I feel powerful with you, like you give me strength to do what I never thought I could. And it sounds so effing cliche and crappy, but it's the truth."

Hermione stopped and found his eyes. She held his hands in hers, rubbing a thumb across his ring. "Trust me."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Send me some love! Please review, follow, and favorite and let me know what you're thoughts and feelings are on this fic! I'm excited about the future of it and I hope you are too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello! We're getting a look into Draco's thoughts and new life in this chapter. Please enjoy! Hermione will be back next chapter.**

* * *

 _-Draco-_

She had gone home. So had he. They had agreed to meet for lunch later that week, taking it slow but keeping in touch. He knew where she lived and she knew where he lived, open visitation granted to Hermione. Draco made sure she knew if she needed something she could come to him. He hadn't asked for anything more from her. When she was ready, she would come to him and they could discuss more than just the future of their marriage, but their living arrangements too, and...maybe not that just yet.

Draco opened the door to his flat and pulled his bag inside. The last time he had stood in the doorway he was a single man. In a matter of hours he had gone from single and happy to married and confused. Not that he wasn't happy, but he would be happier when he knew Hermione was happy. He set a pot of water on the stove and brought his bag to his room. Draco set it against the wall and stepped back to the kitchen. His flat was simple and quiet. There were most likely a grand total of four colors in his whole flat: Grey, black, white, and green.

The pot on his stove began to wail. Draco took it off and poured himself a cup of tea. He downed it quickly, ignoring the burning feeling in his throat and mouth. Sometimes numb was nice. Draco poured another cup and walked to the living room, setting the cup down on the small side table next to the couch. He laid on the couch and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

"Draco!" a muffled voice said. Draco was roused from his sleep, waking to sharp knocks on his door and the voice of an old friend. He looked out of the window, seeing that it was dark. His stomach growled as he stood up and walked to the front door. He opened it and immediately his friend walked in. "Damn you'd think you were dead by the time it took you to open the door."

Draco smiled. "Nice to see you too, Pansy."

She smiled back and wrapped him in a hug. "I've missed you," she said into his shoulder. "How's the married life?" He released her and looked around.

"Well, it's a bit strained. We're not living together."

Pansy nodded and moved to sit on one of Draco's kitchen stools. He leaned on the counter across from her, crossing his arms casually. "Neither are Ron and I," she said. Draco lifted an eyebrow. "We can talk about me and Ron later. Talk to me about Ms. Know-it-all."

Draco laughed. "Mrs. Know-it-all now." He shrugged. "There's really nothing to it. We were doing fine until the whole...you know…and since then she's been weird, which is totally understandable, but-"

"You don't want it to ruin your chances together?" Pansy asked. Draco looked at her incredulously. "Yeah, no duh moron, I know how you think. I also know how girls think."

"What should I do?" Draco asked quickly.

Pansy laughed and crossed her legs, folding her hands in front of her. "Exactly what you're doing right now. I assume you two talked," Draco nodded, "and discussed the future of right now?" Draco nodded again. "Then you're fine. If you start bugging her and pushing for a reaction, she'll give you one and it won't be pretty."

Draco looked confusedly at Pansy. He loved his friend but the opposite gender was such a mystery to him, if that wasn't obvious enough. Pansy groaned.

"Oh come on. You're a ladies man. You should know that if you bug a girl into something that she isn't ready for she won't be willing or able to put her whole heart into it. You're doing the right thing now by giving each other space."

"I doubt too much space will be helpful, Pans."

She shrugged. "You'd be surprised. She'll come to you when she's ready."

"You make it sound so simple." Draco chuckled half-heartedly.

Pansy shrugged again and met his eye. "You'll be fine. I could tell when you went onto stage together that she felt a connection. She must've."

Draco looked down and smiled slightly before looking back at his friend. "So what about you and the Weasel? Like no gory details but-"

"Like I would tell you _gory_ details, Draco," Pansy joked. "To be honest...it's not so bad. Apparently we've been living in the same apartment building for over a year now and just never knew. I apparate or floo directly in so I've never crossed him." She paused. "I don't know. It wasn't like there was attraction when everything happened. We signed the papers, kissed, had sex, and moved on."

"Do you think you'll live together? Have kids?"

"I'd ask you the same thing," Pansy returned. "But...yes. He's actually quite kind and caring. I think he could take care of me."

Draco smirked and stood up straight. "Pansy Parkinson. Never thought I'd hear those words about a Weasley come out of your mouth." She blushed and looked away from him, something she had only done a few times before. "I'm happy for you Pans. I really am." Draco looked away from her this time.

"I know how she feels," Pansy said. Draco looked at her and saw such an understanding of Hermione cross her features. Of course she understood. They had all done the same horrible task administered by the Ministry. "She'll come around. I'm sure of it." Pansy stood up and went for the door. "I did." She turned the knob and stepped out to the hall with the hint of a tear in her eye. "Bye, Draco."

She shut the door behind her, leaving Draco alone and dumbfounded, something he found he should've been used to at that point judging by how often it had occurred. But he didn't have answers.

Draco swung the door open and ran down the hall. "Pansy!" he yelled. She turned around the corner, a single tear mark running down her cheek. "Why'd you come here? Why now?"

She looked as if her chest had collapsed. Draco watched her take a deep breath before saying, "I just had to say goodbye."

She turned the corner without another word. Draco sighed and went back to his flat, opening the door to find a brown owl sitting on his window sill, a letter in his beak. He retrieved it, running a hand through his hair and throwing a treat to the bird who decidedly flew away.

He flipped the letter over to see who had written him. It wasn't often he got letters. Only two words looked back at him. _Hermione Granger._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Tell me what you think! Please review, favorite, and follow! I appreciate all of the support thus far and you have been amazing readers! Love to you all! xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Over 200 followers! When did that happen?! You blow me away with your follows, favorites, and especially reviews! I do hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Away we go!**

* * *

 _-Hermione-_

Hermione was pacing, letter clenched in hand. An owl had dropped off a letter addressed to her and Draco from the Ministry. The only times she received mail from the Ministry was for good or bad news; she really hoped it wasn't the latter. Hermione had sent a letter of her own to Draco as soon as she found out. She couldn't imagine opening a letter that dealt with them both without him there. Granted, she wasn't sure if she was ready to see him yet. It had only been two days and Hermione didn't know if she was prepared to see Draco.

She was attracted to him, that she had admitted to herself. He was a kind man, much different than the one she had known for many years. To Hermione, it wasn't worth focusing on that time anymore. What was difficult was getting over the recent past. She felt she could trust him, even more now than before, but that didn't mean she had forgotten everything. Hermione sighed. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life mourning less than an hour of one day. She was ok.

There was a pop and knock outside of her door. Hermione hurried over and opened it, finding and out of breath Draco. She found herself breathless as well, though for a different reason. He was so handsome, tousled and anxious looking, but handsome. It was so annoying. Had he been a man she had never met before she would pick him over anyone else. He exuded this aura of...sophistication and even poise yet with a deep hurt in his eyes. She wanted to save him, take him into her arms and comfort him, let him love her and let herself love him. That would be easy right? She could just tell him; she could tell him that she wanted all that. "Hi," Hermione said instead. She backed out of the doorway and he walked in.

"I got your letter," he said. Hermione breathed in his scent as he walked by, momentarily unable to think properly.

"Oh, oh yeah," she said. "I didn't open it yet. The letter from the Ministry." Draco sat down on Hermione's couch, dropping his jacket on the arm and letting his leg bouncing up and down. He looked too comfortable in her house, only disturbed by the task at hand, not the fact that he was in her home. Hermione sat across from him, still clutching the letter, and handed it to him without a second thought.

"I want you to open it," she said.

"It could be nothing," Draco considered. "It might just be a document for whatever the hell they think we should have."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't think so. When Harry, Ron, and I used to get Ministry letters it wasn't usually nothing."

Draco nodded and fingered the wax seal. The red chipped onto his finger and he broke the rest of it, unfolding the letter slowly. His eyebrows raised almost immediately. Hermione was tempted to ask what it was, almost letting it slip before he answered for her. "It's our results."

Hermione's own eyes widened. Draco handed her the letter and said, "Read it out loud."

Hermione gulped but took the parchment reading, "Mr. and," she paused and restarted after clearing her throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. On behalf of the Ministry we'd like to congratulate you on your marriage union. Your certificate will be delivered shortly. As you are aware, the Panel has been judging you on three areas: Passion, trust, and love. Ancient magic has been used to observe discreetly the connection between pairs."

Hermione took a break. They really had been watching them, one way or another, the whole time. "Your scores are listed below. The maximum for each category is twenty-five points. An extra category on relationship outcome is listed as well. Any questions can be sent to the Ministry's offices."

Hermione stopped and flipped the paper over. On the back in a neat chart were their results. "So," Draco said. "What'd we get?"

Hermione laughed silently and said, "Look for yourself." Draco took the paper from her. His leg had stopped bouncing not long after she started to read. He seemed calmer, almost amused by the whole ordeal.

Draco chuckled. "Of course," he said. "Well, passion is a bit low."

Hermione smirked. She was beginning to enjoy herself, for whatever reason. "How low?"

"Eight," Draco said and they both laughed. "For love we got a solid thirteen though."

"Ah," Hermione said. "Impressive. Impressive. And for trust?"

Draco's eyes widened, nearly taking up his whole face. "Twenty-one," he said. He caught Hermione's eyes and put out his hand in the air. "Nice work."

Hermione laughed loudly and gave him a highfive. "Back at'cha." She took the paper from him and looked at the scores. "You know this is why I don't like working with a partner," she said.

Draco looked confusedly at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

She held up the paper and said, "We got a B+ on our relationship outcome."

"We passed," Draco said with a shrug.

"I like an A- lowest," Hermione reiterated.

"Well I guess we'll just need to work on that A- won't we?" Draco asked. Hermione blushed slightly. That statement was more than correct. She smiled and Draco dropped the letter on the table next to the couch.

He sat back and looked at her with a nervous smile on his face. She folded her hands and crossed her legs, unsure of what to say or of what to do with herself. They were the picture of domesticity; sitting next to each other with Draco lounging and Hermione smiling down at him.

"Hey Hermione," Draco said. "How about pushing our lunch up to today? You know to celebrate our B+ and all?"

Hermione was taken aback. She hadn't thought he would want to spend more time than necessary with her. She thought he wasn't ready either. "Like... a date?" Hermione asked.

Draco thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah. Why not?"

"Draco, I don't know if I'm re-"

"No pressure," Draco added. "We can wait if you'd like." He stood up and grabbed his coat, going for the door.

Hermione stood and followed him. "Draco, wait a minute. Are you just going to leave?"

He looked confusedly at her. "I thought you wanted me to leave."

"No, I just," Hermione tried, getting caught on her words. "I-uh-we could go get a drink or something...now."

Draco raised an eyebrow and shifted his jacket to cover his hands. "You sure? Because I don't mind waiting till Tues-"

"No, it's fine." Hermione held up a finger and grabbed her own jacket and keys before going back over to Draco. "I know a great bar we can go to."

Draco smiled and looked at her to make sure she was alright with the plans, at least that's what Hermione figured he was looking at her for. Draco held out his hand, letting Hermione open the door and step out of her flat. He followed, taking her hand before she could protest. Hermione blushed and didn't miss when she felt his thumb grazing her knuckles and squeezing her palm.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hopefully you liked this! Please let me know. Give me some love! If I see you're dying for their date to be written, maybe it'll come faster. Review, follow, and favorite and continue being lovely people! Mwah!**

 **xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Your reviews are lovely and I adore the feedback I get! More at the bottom! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Draco and Hermione made their way into Steeps and Brews, a more quiet bar that served varieties of teas and beer from all over the world. Hermione especially liked it due to their decorations. Books lined the walls giving it a homey feel and the dark atmosphere was perfect for intimate gatherings, especially because anywhere you sat could be secluded by the wave of a wand. Oh! Did they mention it was run by wizards?

Draco let Hermione lead him into the restaurant as he had never been there and she seemed to know the layout. They went into a booth near the back though Hermione left the seat open, choosing not to seclude themselves. Draco didn't protest.

At first, neither Hermione or Draco said anything. Hermione took off her jacket while Draco watched, not meaning to notice how her maroon sweater fit her perfectly and her hair was shiny with a soft gleam, all while simultaneously looking effortless. She draped her jacket over her purse on the booth to her left.

"What're you looking at?" she asked suddenly. Draco shook his head, shocked, and turned red in the face. Hermione smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. She wasn't oblivious to his wandering eyes. She liked it and it made her nervous with butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It wasn't everyday Hermione was checked out, and now that she was legally married, it was nice to know that her _husband_ was interested in looking at her. He seemed genuine and without intent to do anything bad to her. She smiled wider at that thought.

"What're you smiling at?" Draco jokingly retorted. They laughed and Hermione shrugged with a small giggle. She felt like such a schoolgirl around him; young and naive. "How do you order here?" Draco asked, breaking her from her stupor. "I haven't seen any waiters."

Hermione tapped the table and it revealed a see through table with various beer choices and teas sorted by country. "Say out loud whatever you'd like and it'll come out of the table," she said. "White leaf Darjeeling tea." A steaming pot of tea and an empty cup came out of the table. Draco looked impressed but only slightly, like he was trying to hide how neat it actually was.

"Can we buy one of these?" he said, not realizing he had used we as in together. Hermione brushed it aside, not as a bad thing, but because if she thought too much about it she'd start thinking he meant it. And he couldn't right? Not yet at least.

Draco said the name of a beer she didn't recognize or understand. It was dark and almost thick looking, like you could walk across it. "Hermione," Draco said.

She looked up from pouring tea and set down the pot. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for agreeing to go out with me tonight."

"You make it sound like this is a first date," Hermione said.

Draco shrugged and threw back some of the beer, the bottle resting beautifully on his lips. Hermione watched his mouth around the bottle, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. His strong hand wrapped around the glass. Damn she was screwed. "It's not a first date really," Draco said. "We've been married for almost a week now. Besides, if it was a first date I'd be getting a kiss at the end of the night."

Hermione nearly choked on her tea, hopefully playing it off like she hadn't almost died. "Who said you aren't?" she played.

Draco cocked his head. "Don't tease me. I'm not about to make you do that. We're just together right now. No strings pulling us any further at the end of the night."

Hermione was a bit shocked to say the least. "Draco-"

"What?" he said. His voice was sharp, unpleasant and quick. Hermione shriveled back in her seat just slightly. Instantly his eyes softened. "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you," Draco apologized. "Hermione it's just...where do we stand right now?"

That was all he asked. Hermione knew there was more. He wanted to explain and complain and pretend like she didn't know exactly what he wanted to say. She knew though, there was no pretending. "Where we stand," she started. "Draco, I don't know how to explain it."

Draco contemplated for a moment. "Do you mind me asking questions?"

Hermione looked down at her tea. "No. I want this out there just as much as you."

Draco nodded and said, "Alright." He took another sip of beer. "You trust me right?" Hermione nodded, refusing to talk just yet. "But you don't trust me fully? With you, I mean."

"It's not trust. I'm just not ready to redo what we did."

"Because of the situation or me?"

"Draco, don't act dumb. The situation was shit, I thought that was clear. Obviously I enjoy you."

"How much?" he asked. Such a simple question made Hermione shiver down to her curling toes.

She stuttered. "D-Draco, I-"

"Hermione, tell me."

She broke. Hermione took out her wand a flipped it across the booth, concealing them. "Look, Draco, I'm attracted to you, ok? You make me nervous and you make me feel special and I don't dislike that and it's really confusing me. I feel like by telling you I'm not ready to have sex yet that you're getting put off by it and trying to avoid me. When I say something like that, I feel like you don't think I trust you. You're acting like we shouldn't even kiss or anything. Maybe I want to kiss you. Maybe I want to be close to you. But when the topic of where we stand comes up all I can think is that you're waiting for the next time we can have sex. And even if you don't mean that I just feel like it's implied and I don't know what to do about it. I don't like feeling guilty about something like this." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Draco was just looking at her, emotionless. He had been rubbing the water droplets off of his beer bottle up until then, just avoiding her eyes. But now he was facing her, showing her his eyes. "You," he said before pausing. "Hermione. I want _you_ more than your body. I want you to smile and be comfortable more than I want to touch you and be inside of you. Yes, I want that too. I want to kiss you and tell you how I'm attracted to you too...if that wasn't obvious. Sex is your decision. It may not have been the first time, but it is from now on. _You_ tell me what you want and when you're ready. If that wasn't apparent before, I apologize. And I'm sorry I asked whether or not you trusted me with your body, only a jackass would assume something like that. Hermione, you may not have chosen me but I'm choosing you, and I'm choosing to fulfill my promise and make you happy. If what makes you happy is kissing and sleeping in the same bed and staying quiet while we drink together, I will be the happiest man on earth. You don't need to do anything to make me happy other than being happy yourself."

Hermione was blushing and on the verge of tears. He had been soft spoken and humble in his words, something she never expected from the likes of Draco Malfoy. He was being truthful. She knew that though she was unsure of how she hadn't been able to understand his intentions before. She was intelligent, bright, and witty, and yet she had been unable to see what a loving person was inside of the man she had married.

"Is that alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "More than alright."

Draco smirked and held up his beer, clinking it against her tea cup softly. "Perfect."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hopefully this wasn't too obnoxious or overdone. I am a girl writing this so hopefully I'm still portraying an accurate Draco/boy person. I think that this conversation really helped both Hermione and Draco. Hopefully you agree!**

 **Oh, hey! Get this! Only a few reviews away from 100! I know it's not impossible to do it in one chapter and I have faith in you guys! Any review is better than no review so let me know what you think. Thank you to those of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed already. My love goes out to you :)**

 **xo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Woohoo! 100 Reviews! You guys are my loves :) As a present and because we're on a multiple of 7 chapter, I will be responding to reviews again! (Although, I am unable to message Guests. Apologies on that!) Short and sweet chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco held Hermione's hand. They had decided to walk back to Hermione's flat where Draco would leave her. They hadn't spoken much since they left the restaurant, though Hermione could already feel butterflies in her stomach again. Being near to him was difficult enough. It was even worse now that their attraction for one another was out in the open. Hermione knew that Draco found her attractive. Hell, if he could be turned on despite the situation at their first...time together, she figured he could be turned on at anytime. Not that she wanted him... _fully_ turned on just yet. _Merlin that sounded cruel._ Hermione still couldn't get over the sex. He made it clear though. He was ready to wait for her. If only he wasn't so damn alluring. It would be destructive to continue any truly intimate physical relationship just yet. They weren't ready.

"Hermione, stop thinking so much," Draco said squeezing her hand.

She blushed and looked up at him. He was so perfect. Dammit. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." Like what was going to happen when he said goodbye…

He smiled and looked straight ahead of them again. Hermione did the same. "Understandable. Much has happened in the past week."

They slowed their pace. It was only mid-afternoon but the sky was cloudy and dark. Hermione wrapped her arm in closer to Draco, pressing herself against his side. She found she liked the strong support he gave her.

They rounded a corner and Hermione could see her building. She lived near many magical people, a comfort when she needed it most. She still hadn't seen Harry or Ron since the marriage ceremonies. She would need to get in touch. "That's my building up there," she said. Draco said alright and they crossed the road to her flat.

Hermione and Draco entered the building and stepped into the elevator. The door shut and started to go up, automatically knowing where they needed to go. Hermione leaned against the wall and stared forward. Draco was on her left, unmoving. Until, that is, he swiped his hand against the door and the elevator stopped.

He crossed in front of Hermione. "Draco what-"

"Don't talk," Draco said, placing his hands on either side of her body against the wall. He pressed his lips to hers and Hermione moaned before she could stop herself. He towered over her and deepened the kiss, moving his hands to her hips and she moved hers to his face and chest. Hermione hadn't realized how much she missed his touch. His lips made hers tingle down to her toes. He placed a hand on her back, pulling up her shirt and touching her skin leaving warm feelings wherever he went.

He sighed and Hermione put her leg around his waist. Draco pulled her up and she straddled him, both trying to get closer. They reluctantly pulled away, just for a moment, rubbing noses and laughing quietly. Hermione pressed another kiss to his lips. He kissed her back and rubbed a thumb against her side. Hermione dropped her legs.

"That was certainly unexpected," she said. Draco chuckled and kissed her jawline and nose and lips, anywhere he could get to. "Draco!" Hermione giggled. He smiled against her skin and fanned his fingers out against her back.

"It was supposed to be," he said, continuing to kiss her.

"You're so insane," Hermione said ducking out of the way. She restarted the elevator.

Draco leaned against the wall facing her and said, "Insane for wanting to kiss you?" Hermione nodded with a small laugh. "How about you Mrs. Malfoy? Insane for wanting to kiss me?"

Hermione blushed at his use of her new married name. "Of course not!" The door opened to Hermione's flat and she stepped out, turning to face Draco with a sad smile. "I guess we should say goodnight."

Draco didn't object. Kissing was all well and good, but that didn't change the fact that- well whatever, they had already talked about it in detail and Hermione didn't want to change her mind. "Alright." He kissed her one last time on the lips, lingering for just a bit before pulling away. "Goodnight, Hermione."

He turned and Hermione grabbed his wrist. "Draco, just...one thing."

"Yeah?" he said with a crooked smile.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Hermione said. She took a deep breath and said, "I like it when you call me Mrs. Malfoy." She kissed him quickly on the cheek and shut the door to her apartment.

Draco placed a hand to the cheek Hermione had kissed. He could still feel it, still feel her warmth. On his face, his lips, under his fingertips. He had never felt such comfort with a girl. When he was younger, Draco rarely thought properly about girls. It was all about their boobs or their asses, something he still enjoyed mind you. Young Draco didn't think he wanted to be kissed or cuddled or to hold hands with anyone; that was too girly, right? Now though, he wanted it every moment. What the fucking hell?

Draco smacked his head against the back of the elevator as it closed and took him down to the main floor. He twirled his wedding band between his thumb and pointer finger, warming the cool metal. He was married. To _that_ beautiful woman upstairs. The elevator opened and Draco sighed. He stepped out and made his way to the street outside knowing he was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Tell me what you think! Did'ya like the little Dramione moment mid elevator ride? Haha, tell me in a review or with your follows and favorites! Thank you!**

 **xo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I've been going through some odd times recently...not sure how that'll affect my writing, but if I'm absent for a while I do apologize.**

* * *

Their marriage certificates came in the mail that weekend. Draco was pleasantly surprised to receive a letter just an hour later saying " _Happy one week anniversary. See you tomorrow night. Hermione."_ He smirked and slouched down in bed, crossing his arms behind his head. This was their last week off from the Ministry and Draco had been enjoying it in peace, meaning he barely left his flat or bed for that matter. He and Hermione had been sending letters back and forth, only small notes at the moment. Draco was happy to have Hermione talking to him again, if nothing else civilly. He liked that they were sharing more with each other, even just kind words.

* * *

She missed him desperately. After he kissed her in the elevator...she felt herself groan just from the thought. His touch on her skin was electrifying, something she'd never felt before. The way his hands melded to her body and kisses trailing up and down her skin...damn she was touching herself now. Hermione unconsciously began grinding against her hand, her fingers slipping just below her underwear and onto her wet clit. The sheets twisted around her legs and she moaned. It was unbearable, the thought of him, especially knowing they were married...she could say she was ready whenever she wanted...Dammit no!

Hermione pulled her hand away from herself and clambered out of the bed. Hermione stripped down and jumped into the shower, turning on the water. Frigid crystals beat down on her shoulders and in her hair. Hermione faced the shower head and breathed deeply. She needed to calm down; it was far too much. She couldn't just let him control her like that when he wasn't even there. And yet...she could feel him there. His touch hadn't left her. He was haunting her mind and her body craved more of it, even if her mind said she wasn't ready. Hermione groaned. Why did he have to be handsome? Why did he have to know just what to do? Why him?

When Hermione was frozen to the core, she shut off the water and dried herself. She wrapped a robe around her and tied it in the front, loosely knotting it. Hermione walked back into her room finding a note on her bed, sealed shut with green wax; _his_ initials imprinted in it. She opened the letter, breaking the soft seal. Only a few lines were written in his sharp writing.

" _Hermione- Happy one week anniversary to you too. I miss you. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Love, Draco."_

Hermione felt a tingling from below her navel and a shiver up her spine. She smiled at the thought of seeing him the following night. Did it really have to wait?

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter is terribly short, I do apologize. It was a bit difficult to make what I wanted to say into a longer chapter. I was trying to separate the day after this chapter and this day so and it ended up being only a few hundred words. But, other chapter soon and then date night? Hope you still liked this chapter! Please favorite, review, and follow!**

 **PS: More frequent shorter chapters or less frequent longer chapters? Let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thank you for your honest and wonderful feedback. Since I tend to write shorter chapters this may be a challenge to write longer ones, but I'm willing to take a shot at it! Please enjoy this chapter! Oh, and over 300 FOLLOWERS! Yay! Thanks so much everyone!**

 **PS This chapter mirrors one of the previous ones just a bit but from the other side. Sorry if it feels repetitive!**

* * *

"Hello, Hermione. Nice to make your acquaintance." She laughed at her friend, letting him into her apartment. Ron had knocked on her door just moments before, his smile wide and his arms open. He swept her into a giant bear hug and shut the door behind them.

"Ron, what're you doing here?" Hermione asked, blushing with soft giggled and trying her best not to hold too tight. She hadn't expected him to be at her flat, especially not the same night she was meeting Draco. Not that she specifically minded, but seeing someone that you _still_ cared about was always difficult. Hermione couldn't dismiss the feelings she had felt for Ron, though she was comfortable in saying that she could focus on Draco without Ron intruding her thoughts. The pair separated, now feet between them instead of inches. His big blue eyes and bright teeth were smiling down at her.

"I thought I'd come and say hello. We haven't seen each other since-"

"The ceremonies," Hermione finished. "It's nice to see you, Ron."

He was looking at her oddly, observing her features, eyes up and down her face and body. Hermione followed his eyes before looking down at his hand. A thin golden band was wrapped around his left ring finger. His _wife_ had given that to him. "Am I interrupting your plans?" Ron asked. She flicked her eyes back up to his, a small smile still on his face.

"Well," Hermione thought. "Sort of...yes." She let out a short uncomfortable chuckle. "I was actually about to leave soon to meet Draco." Well, there it was. Her _husband,_ Draco. Her _friend,_ Ron. What a place to be.

Ron blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, ok." He shifted on his feet and almost turned for the door when Hermione stopped him with her hand.

"You don't have to leave just because I brought up Draco. We're married. You're married, Ronald." Hermione checked her watch. She could talk for a bit before she had to get going. "How's Pansy?" she asked attempting to divert the subject.

Ron shrugged. "She's alright. We're getting along well enough. She's actually not as horrible as we thought." He smiled at the thought and Hermione felt warm inside. It seemed she wasn't the only one almost getting along with her new partner. Ron stopped and looked at his old friend. "But you don't really want to know right?"

Hermione smiled softly and shook her head. "It's alright. I'm happy for you, truly."

"How's Draco?" Ron asked.

She looked at him and said, "You don't _really_ want to know do you?"

Ron chuckled and shook his head saying, "No. But seeing as how you're going on a date soon I'd say not bad." He took a moment to really look at Hermione, observing her plump lips and flowy short dress. "You look really nice, Mione." She smiled and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She wanted to thank him, really did. "Draco's a pretty lucky guy yo-"

"Ron, stop," she said, pressing her palm to his chest. She didn't think she could say anything else, even to one of her best friends. "I should uh, get going soon. I'm going to be late." Ron nodded and stepped back from Hermione.

"Right, right. Hey, tell Draco that Pansy and I say hello," he said turning to leave. He adjusted his coat and flashed her one of his famous smiles. He gave her a quick hug and let go, a softer smile on his features.

"Ron," Hermione said.

He faced her, one foot already out of the door. "Yeah?"

She shook her head and waved her arm at him. "Nevermind," she said with a smile. "Say hi to Pansy for me." And she meant it.

* * *

Draco fixed his hair in the glass of the building's window for what seemed like the eighth time. He stood outside of Hermione's building waiting for the time they agreed on to go up and meet her in her apartment, and though he was quite early, it felt like a lifetime. Five more angsty minutes passed of Draco going over conversations in his head. It wasn't like he didn't know her. I wasn't like he hadn't _talked_ to her before. Dammit he had kissed this girl. But this time felt more like a real date, one where he had to impress her. This was there one week anniversary, a seemingly lame occasion to celebrate in any other relationship, but for them it was a stepping stone. Weeks felt like years those days anyway.

He checked his watch once more. Finally, he could go in. Draco practically ran up the few steps into the building before running right into Hermione. They had agreed to dress up but damn. She looked perfect down to the color painted on her toes. She wore blue, but a deep blue that caught Draco's eyes. It was unlike what she normally wore, something he'd catch a Ravenclaw in or something. But the way the dress flowed over her thighs, her long legs shooting out...he knew then that he could fall for her and fall hard. "Am I late?" he asked quickly, trying to control his roaming eyes. He checked his watch again. "You look gorgeous by the way."

Hermione felt completely flustered, checking her own wrist for the time. "Uh-um, no, you're not late, I was just ready an hour ago. I didn't want to be late myself. Figured I should just come out and meet you." She was blushing and he reveled in it.

Hermione smiled at Draco and he took her hand, kissing her on the cheek. "Well then, good evening, Mrs. Malfoy," he said, confidence suddenly flowing through him. He was married to _her_. She squeezed his hand, just slightly getting closer to him as her face darkened with a red stain.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione looked up at his face while they walked. She ran a few fingers over his cheeks and jaw. "Are you growing a beard?" she asked with a laugh.

Draco chuckled. "I'm going for sophisticated scruff." It sounded stupid to him too but they laughed and it had made her smile so it wasn't a total loss.

Hermione kept looking at him before finally saying, "It looks nice." She didn't comment on the topic again, but Draco was pleased. "So, where're we going?" she asked. Draco was assigned the task of picking the location since she had the time before. There was a twinkle in her eye as she asked that question, like she really couldn't wait to know.

"I figured we could grab a bite to eat and then head to this local theatre nearby? They have a showing of The Importance of Being Earnest," Draco said very quickly. Hermione smiled and tugged on his arm, clearly excited but holding it in.

"That sounds fantastic," she said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

Draco held the door for Hermione into the restaurant. He selected a quaint family owned one that his mother had enjoyed when they visited this part of town. His father didn't like the decor but he was an ass anyway. Hermione seemed to like it and that was all that mattered. The hostess took the pair to the enclosed porch of the small building. It was chilly outside so the windows were closed, but the fairy lights gave an air of warmth and peace to the space. They thanked the hostess for their menus and quickly selected what they wanted; grilled duck breast with a stone fruit chutney for Hermione and pan roasted salmon for Draco, a bottle of wine to share.

"This place is beautiful," Hermione said. "We need to come here more often!"

Draco chuckled and he felt their feet touching under the table. "I can arrange that." Damn he wanted her. She was beautiful and the way her eyes glistened in the light of the room was magical. She laughed and his heart felt like bursting.

Hermione looked down at her drink, not comfortable at how he was looking at her. She loved it, but it was odd. He was too handsome to look at her like she was the main course instead of his own meal. She ran a finger along the rim of her wine glass, making Draco ask if she was alright.

She looked up, his eyes catching hers and she knew she needed to tell him. "Draco, Ron stopped by before you came to pick me up. He was just saying hello and nothing happened and-"

Draco placed a hand over hers across the table. "No worries, love. I figured he would stop by soon enough." He ran a thumb over and small, soft hand. "Pansy said hello the other day. I think both of them wanted a bit of closure with us and each other."

"P-Pansy stopped by your place?" Hermione asked. She knew she was being absurd; he obviously didn't do anything right? It was like her and Ron and he trusted that. Merlin she was so stupid!

He closed his palm over her hand and met her eyes, connecting them. "Pansy is of no concern. You don't need to worry about my intentions, Hermione. If I had wanted Pansy I wouldn't be here, and I believe the same for you and Weasley. We're married," he said quietly. "Hermione, I want you, no one else." Their food came out, placed in front of both of them, stopping anything that Hermione could say. She thanked the waiter and took her wine glass in hand. Draco did too and they clinked glasses, no words needed.

* * *

With their meal finished, Draco and Hermione left the restaurant, thoroughly filled with wine and delicious food. The moment they heard the door of the restaurant close, the pair burst out laughing, Draco with his hands on his knees. Tears were brimming in Hermione's eyes and they had to prop each other up to keep from falling.

"How did that woman get hired?" Hermione squealed. "She dumped the whole pitcher of water-"

"And then ran away!" Draco finished, laughs and coughs interrupting him. People on the street were watching them with curiosity. To one man Draco said, "Guess you had to be there."

Hermione reached out for Draco's hand, taking it gently. She smiled up at him, a glowing look in her eyes. "Thank you for dinner tonight, Draco."

He smiled down at her, but something changed in his eyes the moment she touched her hair and licked her lips. "Hermione, do you want to see the play tonight?" It was less of an offer than it had been before.

"What else do you, uh, have in mind?" she asked, rolling on her feet.

Draco smirked and leaned down, kissing her flush on the lips. He licked Hermione's bottom lip and nipped lightly sending a shiver down her spine. "I still want that A," he said. She wanted to smile at his reference to their marriage evaluation, but found she couldn't, not after that kiss or the look in his silver eyes. "My place?" he asked. She hurriedly nodded and they turned into a back ally, apparating to Draco's flat.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I just couldn't get the words out right. This chapter is a bit better than the last, at least in length anyway haha. For me this is a longer chapter so hopefully its satisfactory :) Hope you all had a happy holiday season! Much love.**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Lovely reviews from you fabulous readers! Thanks for the follows, favorites, and the feedback. I'm so glad all of you are enjoying!**

* * *

His mouth was on her neck as soon as they felt their feet hit the floor. He dug his thumbs into her hips and she ground into his body. Draco felt like fucking her for hours, taking her in everyway possible and learning every curve of his wife's alluring body; she was pressing into him like she wanted the same. He also knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Just because she was opening up to him now, didn't mean she was ready to make love endlessly.

"Oh, Draco…" Hermione moaned. She wrapped an arm around his neck and placed the other on his chest, feeling through his dark button down to the warmth of his skin. He felt so nice, so comforting and his lips on her skin were delightful. "You're so good at this," she said.

Draco moved his lips to hers and pecked her lightly before kissing her deeply, his tongue hotly flicking against Hermione's. "So good at what?" he asked innocently. Hermione laughed and a tingle went up her spine. What wasn't he good at?

Draco moved his hand over Hermione's hips and down to the curve of her ass, lifting her into his hand. Hermione opened her widened eyes nearly pushing him off before forgetting about it and kissing him back. "Do you want to move this to the uh-" he asked, taking a breath.

Hermione swallowed hard but nodded letting him guide her away from the door where they had been pressing into each other. Draco went to pull her down the hall and to his room when she stopped him. "How about the couch for now?" He looked at her a bit quizzically but didn't protest, guiding her to the couch. Hermione laid on her back and Draco climbed over top of her, his eyes wild. His arms caged her in as he dominated their touches. They were getting warmer, and Draco was pushing off the sleeves of Hermione's jacket, something they had neglected to take off when they arrived.

He kissed her so deeply that she felt as if she were floating on air. "I wanna make you feel so good," Draco said in between long tugs at her lips and a final push of her jacket. His thumb grazed her chest, quite deliberately as far as Hermione was concerned. Her eyes flickered open again before she forced them shut. She could feel _him_ on her. "I want you so bad," he said against her skin, making her gasp as his hand slid under the hem of her dress, gripping her thigh.

 _Wait,_ Hermione tried to say, but her voice didn't come out. "Wait," she forced out, just barely above a whisper. Draco couldn't hear her. He gripped her skin tighter, his strong hands holding her down even further.

She put a hand on his chest, pressing upward gently. It was enough to gain his attention. She saw his eyes change from lustful to hurt and confused in an instant.

"Oh-fuck Hermione what's wrong?" he asked. Draco wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She had been crying? "Hermione answer me. Please." She couldn't speak, not like this. Hermione pushed upward on his chest again. The room was too hot. They were too far in. Too close, too much.

"Wait," she finally said. Draco removed himself fully from her body, not touching her anymore. He moved off of the couch and allowed her to sit up as he sat on the floor. His eyes looked up at her, a pain hiding behind his silver orbs. Hermione looked down at his crotch, his disheveled shirt just barely covering Draco's arousal. "I'm sorry," she said immediately, her whole body shaking.

He shook his head. "Don't be. And don't apologize, I was out of line. I should've listened."

Hermione put her head in her hands and groaned. "I just-I thought I fucking wanted this and I really do," she said looking Draco in the eyes, not helping his hard on in the least. "But I can't, I just _can't._ "

Draco turned away from her eyes, needing a moment to think. "Hermione, what can I do to change things?" He paused. "Should we even try to change things?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, Draco. I can't understand why…"

"Are you scared of me?" Draco asked. "In an intimate way?"

Hermione thought about it. Was she? "It's overwhelming when you get like this. You know exactly what to do and say and where to touch, and my first and only experience is with you in a fucking observation booth and it was painful and I hated it and-"

"Stop. Please," Draco said, gritting his teeth. "I hated it too. I never wanted to make you feel like that again and I guess now I'm going-"

"Overboard." Hermione met his eyes again. "Draco, I think I need to go before I do something I regret." She stood up and fixed her clothes, putting on her jacket.

"Wait," Draco said as she went to leave. He stood up as well, his hard on calming down at this point. "Hermione, you don't have to leave. You could stay here and we could sleep separately. You don't have to go just because-"

"I have to go." She opened the door, letting herself out. "I'm sorry, Draco. I just can't...not tonight. Thank you for dinner. It was lovely." And she was gone.

* * *

Hermione had never really touched herself before that night, but when she was crying out to the feel of her wet sex beneath her fingers she wondered why she never had before. Alone, she could open up and think about how Draco had been touching her so wonderfully. It was her brain that was screwed up. As soon as she thought about the feeling of his body on hers she was turned on more than she could ever remember. She came to the thought of him and she wanted him to be the one making her do that...but she still couldn't. He was so wonderful, so attentive. Draco was doing his best to make sure she was happy and she wasn't letting him.

But she also wasn't going to force herself to make a bullshit decision when she knew it didn't feel right.

But Merlin she wanted him and she wanted him to know that. But...if she was so scared by sex this time who was to say she wouldn't be the next time?

* * *

"Fuck…" Draco sighed releasing his grip on his cock. Hermione was fresh in his mind. The smell of her, the feel...her voice telling him she wanted him, regardless of when she said it. He knew she needed space but damn it was difficult when she was so beautiful and he wanted her so bad. Was he an ass for saying that?

A tapping at his window shook him from his daze. "Another one?" Draco said to himself. He rolled out of bed and opened the window, just wide enough to get the note from the bird's claws. It flew away after realizing Draco had no treats or money for him. The note was small but made with heavy paper.

Draco unfolded it, dreading what was inside. He'd had enough letters lately, regardless of topic. The font was small and scratched on by a feather pen. He nearly dropped the card when he read what it said, the haunting resemblance.

 _Draco Malfoy. Join Us. ODCM._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Not so long chapter, but super important stuff coming into play real soon! Can't wait to share it with you! Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: (Quick update yay!) Fa la la I know what's going on and you don't. Keep reading to find out. By the way, no anger ;) it'll all work out.**

* * *

 _Draco Malfoy. Join us. ODCM._

What the fuck? Draco picked up the card. Who was ODCM? He flipped the paper over back and forth a few times; blank. Well that was comforting. Draco ripped the paper in half and threw it into the waste bin next to his bed. He didn't have time for that shit, regardless of what it stood for. Which was…? Hermione would probably know what it was, and what to do about it. Damn, Hermione. He looked at the clock. She had left two hours ago, two agonizing hours of being alone. Didn't she know all he wanted was to make her happy?

He needed a drink. It was almost eleven but Draco couldn't see himself sleeping anytime soon. He pulled on a clean pair of jeans and buttoned his shirt properly, just so it didn't look like he gave up and decided the top hole might as well hold the middle button. Zabini worked nights at a bar nearby. Draco figured it was as good a place as any, so he left.

* * *

"Drake! What're you doing here? Hey, make room," Zabini said, pushing a couple guys their age out of the way. Draco smiled and walked forward into the bar, grasping his friend's outstretched hand and gripping him on the shoulder.

"Hey man. Thought I'd stop by it's been a while. You have time to talk?"

Zabini threw his towel over his shoulder and checked his watch. "Yeah, I've got time for a drink. Hey get seats I'll grab a beer." Draco nodded and looked around the bar. It was thinning out crowd wise but still full. Zabini, as manager, ran a tight ship but the environment made people want to spend time there. Draco sat down in a booth toward the back; best not draw attention to themselves, especially since the bar was full of wizards.

Zabini came back with two beers, dripping over the edge of the the frosty glass. He sat down and looked expectantly at Draco. "What's up? What'd you want to talk about, Drake?" He took a long drink of the beer, his adam's apple bobbing up and down with each swallow.

"I just came to talk to my friend," Draco said. "To catch up. How's married life treating you?"

"Fantastic. She's wonderful, best thing that ever happened to me," Blaise said. "You never answered our letter when we moved back from Ireland. That was like nine fucking months ago."

Draco sighed. He'd forgotten they were back for that long. A lot of things were slipping his mind lately. "Life's been crazy. And half of the letters I get are shit. Sometimes I miss the important ones." That was an understatement.

Zabini shrugged and took another gulp. "Forget it man. We're here now." He glanced down at Draco's hand resting against the beer glass. "They hitched you up too, huh?" Draco nodded, smiling inwardly at the thought of his ring, especially the ceremony and...their kiss. Their first before everything was ruined. "Fuck man! Who's the lucky broad?"

"That's the interesting part," he said. Draco stared down at his glass, twiddling his thumbs against the smooth surface.

Zabini snapped in front of his face, a comical look in his eyes. "Must be really interesting if you're that out of it. Who is it? Huh, huh, who is it?" he prodded, knowing full well how much it annoyed Draco. Some things you never forget.

Draco shook his head and sighed. He'd forgotten not everyone knew about the circumstances of his relationship. "It's Hermione. Granger, you know, from school." Like he had to clarify. "Blaise close your mouth; people'll think you're asking for something you're not willing to give," Draco joked. Blaise smacked his arm but shut his jaw.

"Sorry, just, wasn't expecting that. She alright? Still bucktoothed and-"

"She's amazing."

Blaise's jaw dropped again before hastily closing it with a, "Sorry. What's the problem then?"

"It's...Blaise let's just say you're fucking lucky you got married when you did. This ministry is fucked. They, uh…"

"That bad?" Blaise asked.

"We had to have sex in front of a Panel so they could evaluate us on some shitty characteristics or whatever." When Blaise had to forcibly keep his mouth shut, Draco added, "Yeah, I know. Either way, unsurprisingly, she's been...difficult to console and to work on the problem with."

"So you've been getting to know your right hand pretty well?" Blaise said. Draco frowned and glared at his friend. "Yeah, I know. I'm an ass."

"I just want her to be comfortable around me, you know?" Draco said. "I don't want to spend the rest of our lives just kissing her and pretending like we don't want more. If it's what she wanted, I'd do it. But I don't think she does. It's just rough you know? I don't know what to do."

Zabini looked uncomfortable, shifting in his seat and finishing his beer. "I'm not good at this kind of stuff, Drake. It seems like you care for this girl though. It'll work out, I'm sure. She can't resist this face for too long," Blaise said, patting Draco on the cheeks.

"Shut up, man. But...thanks," Draco said uncomfortably.

Zabini raised his empty glass to him and looked down at his wrist. "Fuck," he said. "I gotta get back to work. We're closing up soon." Was it really that late? "Hey man, it was great catching up. You gotta stop by more often."

Draco nodded saying, "Yeah, sure. Hey, one more thing I need to ask you."

"Yeah?" Blaise asked.

He leaned in on his elbows, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "Have you heard of ODCM? I got a note in the mail signed from them and-"

"Drake don't talk about that kind of shit, ok?"

"But, why? I mean what even is-"

"I said," Blaise repeated, "don't talk about that around so many people. You'll get in trouble doing that." When Draco didn't move to go he added, "They're a new anti-ministry group," Blaise said just above a whisper. " _Don't_ get involved with them, alright? And don't be so blatant about it." He sighed, moving back into the booth and grabbing his and Draco's glasses and standing. "I need to get back to work. I'll see you, man."

"Yeah," Draco said. "See you." Blaise was gone before Draco could even comprehend what was going on. Anti-ministry? Wasn't the whole point of the war to _stop_ an anti-ministry group? The better question was, why did they want Draco to join?

* * *

He took the long way home. Not to think or to contemplate Blaise and the new group. He just didn't want to go home, no matter how tired he felt all of a sudden. Draco took the stairs and the back routes to his flat, seemingly numb until he heard a loud banging noise and the sound of sobs. "Please open the door! Please! I need to talk, I just need to talk!" He knew that voice.

"Hermione?" he said. There was a loud thud and then only sobs remaining. "Hermione!" Draco said louder, running down the hall until he reached his door and the crippled girl curled up in front of it. "Hermione!" he said again, this time gaining her attention.

"Oh my God, Draco!" she said jumping up and wrapping her arms around him, her tear stained pajamas clinging to her skin. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make things strange before and I feel so guilty and I never even got to say goodbye and now this happens and I just need to be with someone right now."

"Hermione, calm down," Draco said. "What's wrong?" He wiped the tears from her cheeks, seeing just how red her face and eyes were.

She sniffled and rubbed her nose, not looking him in the eyes. "He's dead."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Who? Who's dead?"

"Ron," she forced out. "He killed himself."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Say whaaatttt? Yeah well. These things happen. Don't worry everything will work out in the end but we've got to get there first. Please let me know what you're thinking! Surprised? Leave me a review and fav/follow!**

 **Thank you my lovely readers!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Tired of waiting? Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

Her head was in his lap. Draco ran his hands through the crying girl's hair, the curly locks wrapping around his long fingers. She hadn't stopped shaking since she stepped into his flat and into his arms. First the frustration with each other, then the menacing note and uncomfortable conversation, and now this: a death. He couldn't believe the Weasel was dead. It seemed fishy. Draco knew death all too well, and he had known people who took their own lives. Ron didn't seem like the type to do such a thing, but they usually never did.

"Shhh…" Draco whispered, attempting to sooth Hermione. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was trying to sooth himself as well, his mind a whirlpool of thoughts. "It's all going to be ok. Everything will be fine." She sniffled and he rubbed a hand up and down her back.

Hermione sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her chocolate brown orbs met his and immediately he melted. She wasn't just upset over this. She was heartbroken.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, crying all over again. Hermione burried herself into his shirt, clawing at the fabric for support. Sobs filled the room, and all Draco could do was hold her and tell her everything would be alright. But even he didn't believe that. How can you tell someone everything is fine when their world is falling apart? How can you believe it yourself when it affects you just as much?

"Hermione, breathe. You need to breathe," Draco tried. She was about to panic, he could feel it in the way she tensed up. "Hermione, please. Just try to stay calm. Listen to me." He moved closer to her ear. "Shhh...just breathe. We'll figure this out but you need to stay calm."

"Don't tell me that," she said into his shirt. "I can't be fucking calm. Ron _killed_ himself. First my life with you gets screwed, and then Ron...Ron… I can't be calm when my world is collapsing all around me."

Draco rubbed her back, pressing his fingers firmly in, securing her to him. "We're fine, Hermione. I'm fine. Don't worry about us; there's nothing to worry about. We can figure that out later, and we can figure this out too." She lifted herself from him and took her left hand into her right, carefully looking at her fingers. "Hermione?" Draco asked.

"It's getting really warm," she said. Draco looked at her quizzically before noticing she was turning her ring between her fingers. He loved the ring he had given her, but it had always acted oddly in emotional circumstances. It wasn't red like it had turned before. Hermione tugged it off of her finger with a whispered "Ow". A red circle surrounded the area the ring had been on her finger, the gold cooling as soon as it was off.

"What's going on?" Hermione groaned. She sighed and a tear threatened to fall, but Draco suspected she was out of tears for the night.

He kissed her temple. "Come on. You need some sleep."

"I don't need sleep. I need answers."

"Hermione," Draco said. "Please. Get some sleep." She didn't respond. "I'll make you some tea." He removed himself from her sleepy form and went to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. Draco heard her move from the living room, the same place they had been just hours before in such a different position. It was almost three in the morning and Draco knew she was exhausted even though she wouldn't admit it.

When the kettle began to cry, he removed it from the stove and poured a cup for Hermione. He walked down to the guest room, looking in and finding no one. Draco checked the bathroom and spare room he had yet to do anything with; no Hermione. He made his way to his room, finally seeing her sitting on his bed, her hand gliding across the sheets.

Hermione looked up at him holding the tea. She blushed and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impose…" standing from the bed and rubbing her hands together.

"You're not imposing. Stay."

She thanked him for the tea, and maybe even his words. Hermione climbed into the bed and sipped some of the tea, placing it on the bedside table when she was done. Draco had been rummaging through the room while she drank, getting his pajamas and taking off his shoes.

"Get to sleep," Draco said, kissing her forehead again.

He carried his pajamas with him and went to shut off the light when Hermione said, "Wait." Draco turned to her and looked her in the eyes again, now strong.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Um, nothing," Hermione said. "Nothing. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Hermione shut the light off and snuggled into the covers of Draco's bed. He hadn't stayed. She hadn't wanted him to, yet, oddly, she missed him already. The bed smelled like him.

* * *

Draco sat down on the couch, having changed into his pajamas and setting up a spare pillow and blanket for the night. With Hermione in the other room, in his bed, he found it hard to sleep, forget the _rest_ of the night's events. He had no idea what he was going to do on a number of matters. Hermione needed comfort and he needed answers. The ODCM...would they have answers? Even if they did, were they ones Draco wanted to hear?

Draco laid down, a hand behind his head. A metallic ting sounded against the floor, causing him to look up and onto the floor. Hermione's ring. He picked it up and turned it in his fingers. It wasn't red or burning hot anymore. In fact, it was cool. The inside was still smooth and shiny, the stone still dark but...as he turned it he noticed it didn't glimmer red like he did the day he made it. Speckles of green interrupted the warm exterior. Draco shook his head and set it on the coffee table in a small dish.

He needed sleep, anything to clear his mind. Anything to make things somewhat normal, if only for a few hours.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start, sitting straight up in bed. It took her a moment to remember where she was...Draco's bed. He had let her sleep there because of Ron. Ron. Her heart ached at the thought. She rubbed her hands together and immediately her fingers found that her ring was off. Her wedding ring.

Hermione jumped out of bed and tried to remember where she had left it. She could barely put together the pieces of the night, everything going so fast. From getting the message from Ron's mother, to running to Draco, not thinking that anywhere else could've been a better option. She opened the door slowly and slipped out into the living room. The heat of the ring was felt on her hand and she remembered taking it off so it wouldn't burn her. What that was about, she wish she knew, but Hermione just needed to have it back on her finger.

Draco was asleep on the couch, blankets wrapped around his legs, his mouth slightly open from sleep. He was breathing deeply, quietly. She watched him for a moment, finding him beautiful even when his grey eyes weren't staring straight into her soul. A glint from the table caught her eye. Her ring was in a small candle dish, awkwardly placed so the jewel was facing Draco. She picked it up and placed it back on her hand, not noticing the mixture of red and green speckles in the dark stone.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Shorter chapter but the fact that it's written is good enough for me. I've been lacking in inspiration lately so give me some pick me ups. Follow, favorite, and review!**

 **xo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Only a few followers away from 400! Think we can do it? ;)**

* * *

Draco heard Hermione's feet pitter-pattering down the hall and to the living room where he was lying. He opened one eye halfway, hoping she didn't notice him spying on her. She was looking for something, looking at him for awhile in between, before she found what she needed on the table. She sighed and picked up her wedding ring, the one Draco remembered placing on the table the night before. Hermione seemed relieved when it was back on her finger and Draco found himself smiling widely. He bit the inside of his cheeks so she wouldn't see and think he'd been watching her.

Hermione went back to her room, slowly, and Draco could've sworn she looked over her shoulder before he was out of view. He smiled fully when she was back in his room, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. She was relieved.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel around herself. She may have smelled like the men's section of a department store, but showering made her feel human again, like she could wash away the problems she and Draco were having. It was times like this when she missed him dearly, really for no reason in particular, though it didn't help that she smelled like him now. Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, smelling breakfast cooking. She breathed deeply and smiled; it felt like home.

She found an old tshirt and pajama pants on the end of her bed, putting them on and drying her hair with the towel. The clothes were huge, but comfortable and soft to the touch. With her hand on the door knob, Hermione heard a tapping at the window next to Draco's dresser. She walked over to check on what was making the noise, tripping along the way on the oversized pants.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Hermione said as the tapping continued. A black owl was perched on the side of the ledge, a note tied around his leg. She retrieved it with a quick dodge of the very angry and pecking bird. The note was tied and addressed to Draco. She left the room and went down the hall, curious at who was contacting Draco, even if it was probably just for work or from a friend.

Draco watched her walk down the hall, head to toe beautiful, including the genie towel on her head and oversized clothing on her body (even better that it was his). She smiled shyly when she saw him looking at her, and he could've sworn she blushed, though under her tear stained eyes it was hard to tell. "Good morning," Draco said.

"Morning." She sat down at the bar stool next to his counter, spinning the chair ever so slightly with her body.

"Tea?" he asked. She shook her head no. Draco poured himself a cup and put the water back on the stove. "Sleep well?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, thank you." Then she added, "You didn't need to do all this, Draco."

He took a sip of tea and looked at her quizzically. "Hermione, we're not acquaintances. We're married. I'd do anything if you asked."

She put her hands on the counter and stared into them if only to avoid gaze. She rolled the note in her hand before remembering it was for him. "This came for you this morning. An owl dropped it off." She handed it to him, and with a slow graze of his thumb, he took the paper and turned her wedding ring.

Draco knew who it was from before opening it, but seeing the letters on the card made it all too real. _We have things to discuss. Your office. Now. ODCM._ Draco flipped the paper over, surprised to see something was written on the back; the worst thing was written on the back. _Don't tell Hermione._

"What's it about?" Hermione asked innocently.

Draco shook his head and folded the card into his pocket. "Work stuff. Nothing important." Lies. Hermione just shrugged. She had been through too much to even be concerned about Draco. She was in decent shape considering the death of her best friend, but the dark circles under her eyes told a different story.

"I, uh, actually have to get going though…" Draco trailed off. He hated to sound suspicious, but he doubted she even noticed. Hermione looked at him tiredly and nodded.

"Ok," she said. "I suppose you'll need your room then." She slumped against the countertop; Hermione was more tired than she expected.

Draco chuckled. "Come on, sleep on the couch while I'm out. I shouldn't be long and you need rest." He guided her to the couch and she climbed under the covers immediately. "I'll be back soon and we can talk when you're awake."

"Talk about what?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever you want," he said, squeezing her hand and leaving her to get changed. Hermione watched him leave and as she snuggled into the pillow and blankets she couldn't help but think yet again of how much it smelled like him, how it felt like he was the one wrapped around her. But it was still too soon, right? Oh how she craved him and oh how she loathed to be touched.

Draco came out a few minutes later, suit and tie on and hair combed correctly. He looked at her before he left, winking before the door shut behind him. Hermione shivered and fell asleep instantly, unwilling to allow him to keep her awake any longer.

* * *

Draco's shoes clicked against the clean marble floors. His office was nearing in sight. He worked for small firm that did business with Hogwarts. Draco's job was to give advice on the curriculum of the Dark Arts. In fact, he was in the process of writing a biography on Voldemort, a history book of sorts to ensure another Tom Riddle never happened again. But that wasn't his concern as he opened his office door. He took a deep breath and stepped inside the dark room.

"You're late," he heard. Draco's desk light was flicked on, a woman sitting in his chair.

"Who're you?" Draco adjusted his eyes to the light, noticing the woman's thin rimmed glasses and, oddly enough, neck tattoo, just below her left ear.

The woman leaned back in her seat. "You'll know when I want you to know. For now, Mr. Malfoy, we have some business to discuss."

"How about we start with why the hell you're contacting me."

She ignored him. "He said you would be difficult."

"Who is he?"

"Be quiet would you? Everything will be explained in time, but for now I will tell you what I know." Draco crossed his arms. "ODCM is short for 'Organization for the Destruction of a Corrupt Ministry'. I know, it doesn't exactly roll off of the tongue," she said at his raised eyebrows. "Our mission is to stop the tyranny that is this Ministry's ruling that all wizards between eighteen and twenty-eight should be forcibly married and forcibly consummate."

"Ok," Draco said. "That's all well and good, I guess, but why are you contacting me?"

"Because Ronald Weasley committed suicide and we can't let that happen again."

"I don't understand," he said. "How does that have anything to do with me joining this ODCM business?"

"You have first hand knowledge on fighting the Ministry, Draco. You know them in and out, and you just so happen to have been a death eater, working close enough with Voldemort to write a book on him, correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what? You have the knowledge and your wife and Harry Potter's best friend just killed himself because of this law. This news will not be kept for long, and when it get's out, hell will break loose. Now, we are proposing an agreement between you and our order."

"I'm listening," Draco said.

She smiled. "You will give us information on the Ministry and the people within it, advising us on any bits of information that will help us in our rebellion."

"Is that it?"

The unnamed woman shook her head. "You must also promise to not have any children until the Ministry agrees to end this. They have already forced us to marry. They will not force us to have children growing up under corruption. We have already begun programs to stop the pregnancy rates among young witches and-" she stopped suddenly, like she wasn't supposed to reveal the final part of the ODCM's plans.

"What are you offering in return?" Draco asked, only out of curiosity.

"We will provide you and your wife protection in the upcoming months, ensuring that nothing will happen to either of you in exchange for following these conditions."

"Since when do I need protection?" he asked. "Protection from what?" When she didn't answer, Draco's frustration grew. "You know what? No. I'm not doing anything for you. You're not telling me the truth."

"I have not lied to you."

"You just did. I'm leaving. Stop contacting me," Draco said. Turning and going to leave his office.

"Keep your wife in sight, Draco. You never know when that protection we can provide will be necessary."

He stared at her for a moment, fixed his suit, and left to find his wife.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review, follow, and favorite! xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Well it's certainly been a long time since my last update. I hope that you'll forgive me for the wait. I have to be honest and say that this fic sort of left my mind for over a year. I wasn't sure I wanted to continue. But, I've reread the whole thing, looked through my notes, and decided I might as well work (in small doses for now). Thank you to those of you who are coming back after such a long wait. A special thank you to the recent reviewer who inspired me to take another look at this fic.**

 **Just in case you forgot...Draco and Hermione have been forced into marriage (and a monitored consummation of such marriage), they are working through struggles regarding this situation, but are finding glimpses of happiness. Ron has just been found dead (by suicide) and Draco is receiving strange notes and meetings from an organization called ODCM, an anti-Ministry organization. Also, what's up with Hermione's ring changing colors? Okay...that's the gist, however brief. So now, on with the story.**

* * *

Draco was enraged. That woman had the audacity to tell him not to have children in return for protection from the very people threatening him in the first place. Granted, he wasn't fond of the Ministry's forced marriage law, or the way it affected the people he was starting to care deeply for. But, that didn't mean that he was willing to take them down while working alongside this "ODCM". He had other, more important, things to worry about than some new organization who thought they could intimidate him with ominous notes and women with neck tattoos. Maybe Zabini had a point the other day. The ODCM was bad news, especially if it made him lie to Hermione. He had to go see her.

Draco flooed back to his flat, expecting to see Hermione sitting on the couch or laying in his bed. He had to admit, he loved the sight. But, when Draco arrived there was no bushy haired Gryffindor on his sofa, nor anywhere in his flat. "Hermione?" he said into the quiet space. No answer. After walking down the hall and checking the bedroom and bathroom, Draco made his way to the kitchen. He pulled at his tie and threw it onto the countertop, right on top of a white piece of parchment. He lifted an eyebrow and picked up the paper flipping it over in his hands.

 _Draco,_ it said. _Mrs. Weasley sent me an owl today. Apparently they needed someone outside the family to identify Ron's body._ Draco shivered at the thought. Hadn't Hermione been through enough? _I'll drop by your flat a bit later with some dinner. See you then. Love, Hermione._

It was then that Draco decided he would have to tell Hermione about the ODCM, at least the part about them wanting him to join. He doubted she would want to hear anything regarding the pregnancy control, especially after having to identify her dead friend, but also given their...tricky history with sex in general.

Of all people, Weasley wasn't who Draco would expect to off himself, especially after what Pansy had said about the type of person he was. Merlin! Draco had forgotten about Pansy in all of the mess of Hermione's leaving and re-arrival with news of Ron's death. He quickly wrote a note to her saying he was thinking about her. Pansy wasn't the type of person who would want much more sympathy than that, so Draco sent the note as it was. As he watched his owl fly away, Draco's thoughts went to Hermione who was most likely surrounded by the whole clan of Weasley's. He hoped she was doing alright, at least as alright as she could be.

* * *

Hermione arrived at Draco's flat just as the sun was fading behind the horizon. She knocked on his door, Chinese takeout in hand. When Draco opened the door Hermione could finally breathe again. She hadn't realized how stressed she was until she saw his face and he said, "It's good to see you."

"You got my note?" she asked, entering the flat and placing the food on the counter. Draco nodded and came up next to her, wrapping his arms around her.  
"I'm sorry you had to do that," he whispered. "They shouldn't have asked you to...identify him."

Hermione was numb again. Numb to the thought of a dead friend, but somehow not numb to Draco's words which made her feel warm inside. He didn't have to care, but he did. Hermione found it odd how one moment he could horrify her with what had happened to them, and the next she found herself melting into his touch. "It didn't even look like him," she finally said.

"I know what you mean," Draco said. "Funny how that hap-"

"No, Draco. That's not what I mean. Ron didn't look like he should." Hermione was suddenly very sure. She hadn't considered it until then.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

Hermione pulled herself from Draco's embrace to lean against the countertop. She started to remove the containers of food from the paper bag, placing them in a row. "I don't know," she said. "Ron just...he didn't look like _Ron._ Something was off about him…"

Hermione looked at Draco hoping he would know what she meant, but he just looked confused. "I don't know. Let's just eat. I got Chinese, hope that's okay." Draco didn't look convinced but Hermione was sure he just didn't want to start any more conflict.

They brought the food to the living room and sat on the couch, taking respective containers of food to gorge on. Hermione didn't realize how hungry she was, and it looked like Draco felt the same as they both demolished the food.

"How was work?" Hermione asked in between bites. "Worth being called in for?"

Draco chuckled. "No, not necessarily. I, uh, actually wanted to talk to you about that."

"Yeah?" Hermione stopped eating, placing the food lower in her lap. Draco seemed concerned, though she supposed she really couldn't tell.

He took a deep breath, placing the food on the coffee table to his left. "Have you heard of the ODCM?" Hermione shook her head, but she was intrigued. She'd never heard of anything of the sort, in the muggle or wizarding world. "They've been contacting me," Draco said. "Twice now. They were the ones who called me into work. It's an organization...an anti-Ministry organization."

"Well why are they contacting you?" she asked, although Hermione thought she already knew. Draco had been a death eater. It was something she never thought about anymore. He was young when he was dragged into that evil cult of Voldemort's followers. Just because he had been misguided in his youth, though it didn't justify it, didn't mean he was a bad person anymore. His actions as of late had proved that. Draco wasn't a soulless, evil follower.

"They think I have may have some lingering feelings of dislike towards the Ministry, not to mention I know how evil works to take control of governments…"

Hermione picked up her food again to eat, but mostly to look at it instead of Draco when she asked, "So what are you thinking?"

"I'm sorry?" Draco asked.

"Do you want to join them?" she asked. She didn't mean it to be a test, but Hermione did worry about the past coming back to haunt them, even if she hadn't before.

"No," Draco said forcefully. "I'm a husband now." Hermione looked up from her lap and into his silver eyes. "I won't allow some petty organization to recruit me when I have better things to worry about."

"Like what?" Hermione said softly, blushing in the process.

Draco reached out and touched her hand, rubbing her knuckles and glimmering ring. "Like you."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Please take the time to review, favorite, and/or follow. Without readers this story's just words on a screen. Also, this is a multiple of 7 chapter so if you review I will be sure to respond (so long as you're not a guest). Unless you don't want to hear from me. That's cool too :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter (or just started to follow this story!). You are amazing. Bit of a longer chapter here compared to my others. - a lot has to happen. Hope you enjoy, and away we go…**

* * *

Hermione had been staying at Draco's flat for the past week. She had tried to return to her own home, like they had originally agreed, but she found her sleep riddled with nightmares of Ron's puffy, dead face. More than once, her neighbors had knocked on her door to see if everything was alright. Hermione hadn't even known she was screaming. Draco took away the fear and made it easier for her to face the dreams. He didn't seem to be afraid of anything, and he always knew what to do when Hermione was upset. Sometimes it was just to place his hand on her's or sometimes it was a gentle kiss on her cheek. He was giving her room, not trying to touch her in a way she wasn't comfortable with or even kissing her lips. Part of Hermione wanted to grab his face in her hands and scream at him to just touch her like he had in the elevator and on the couch. The other part knew she wasn't ready, and wanted him to keep a five foot radius at all times. It was getting better, but she knew it couldn't continue like this. Not for much longer.

Ron had been dead a week. The funeral was to be the next day. The Weasley's had forced Hermione to stay home, telling her to rest and not worry about the funeral until the day arrived. She found herself pacing the room often and drinking far too much of Draco's Earl Grey tea, but it was manageable. Draco's mention of the ODCM had been, surprisingly, a distraction from Ron's death. Hermione found herself sitting on the couch, surrounded in books on _Great and Evil Leaders of the Twentieth Century, Rebellions: Who Started It?, Marriage and the Law, and Dark Lords and Ladies._ She realized, of course, that this organization had to be recent as Draco had said it was rebelling against the Ministry's creation of the recent marriage law. She doubted she'd find anything direct in the books, but books were usually the answer to most questions.

Hermione was sitting with Draco in the living room. He had his glasses perched on his nose, his chair surrounded by books and parchments of his own as he worked on his biography of Voldemort. She looked at him with curiosity, and interest, for a moment before saying, "Draco?"

He glanced up from his book and took off his glasses saying, "Yeah?"

Hermione sat up properly, placing her book down. "Tell me about the ODCM again."

Draco sighed. "Again? Granger, I thought you were supposed to be good at absorbing all that information." She raised her eyebrows at him with an annoyed look. He smirked and began saying, "The ODCM is an anti-Ministry organization. It stands for Order for the Destruction of a Corrupt Ministry. They're all pissy about the marriage law that was put in place, and they wanted me to give them _insider_ information on people in the Ministry, etc. That's it really."

Hermione nodded and thought for a moment. "Are you certain?"

"Yeah, that's all they told me. No reason for them to tell me more if I wasn't joining."

Hermione wasn't convinced, but she left it alone.

* * *

Draco's practiced face wasn't working quite as well as he wanted. Hermione didn't believe for a second that the organization only wanted information on the Ministry. But, it was better this way. He couldn't bother Hermione with information of the ODCM's views on pregnancy. It wasn't like it mattered to them right then anyway. Even if it had, he had never agreed to anything. He'd faced bigger bullies than the ODCM. Hell, he'd been one.

That evening, after a dinner of leftovers from the fridge, with smiles coming from Hermione over why Draco had so many frozen waffles in his freezer, the pair washed dishes and got ready to settle in for the night.

"It's tomorrow," Hermione said. She meant the funeral. Draco took a cleaned dish from her hand and began to dry it. He wondered when they would openly address it. Up until then it was simply known when the funeral was and that they would both go, but it wasn't spoken about.

"There's nothing you could have done, Hermione. The best thing to do now is remember him properly and comfort the family." Hermione didn't speak in agreement, and Draco knew that he'd done nothing to assuage her thoughts.

"It's just," she started, "years ago, back when Ron wore that locket in the woods, the horcrux...I saw a side of him that I'd never seen. It was _terrible_. I...if that side of him was ever released again…"

He knew what she meant, but there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing she could do. Ron had a darker side that no one spoke of. But, dead was dead.

Hermione shut off the water and Draco dried the last dish in silence.

"The night he died," Hermione said silently, "I saw him. He was at my flat. I could've…" But she never finished. Hermione broke down into tears. Draco instantly wrapped his arms around her, forgoing any agreed distance they had set between them. She cried into his shirt while he ran his fingers gently through the ends of her curly hair. It upset him that there wasn't anything more he could do. She needed closure, but that would come in the morning.

It would be a long night.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning with a sore neck and a headache. She'd been clenching her teeth and, it appeared, sleeping in a curled up position in Draco's side. He slept as she untangled her limbs and stretched her legs. For the first time in over a week of her staying at Draco's flat nearly full time, she had slept in bed with him. She needed someone there, and there he was. Crying herself to sleep in his arms was not the way Hermione would have preferred to spend the night with Draco, but he was gracious about it.

Draco's sleeping face was so peaceful, she thought to herself. There was no guarding or concern on his face. Just peace. She moved her hand to lay on his chest and could feel his heart beating under the muscles and soft fabric. He was so warm and strong. She breathed in the scent of his shirt and bed, watching as his chest rose and fell against the light of the morning sun seeping into the room.

For the day of a funeral, it appeared as if it would be beautiful.

Careful not to wake Draco, she got out of bed and tiptoed to the hall bath. Slowly, and without making noise, Hermione did her hair and made her face look like she hadn't cried for hours the night before. It didn't really matter if she had though; funerals were an excuse to publically weep and have no one ever think it odd. As she was finishing, she heard the shower come on in the other room. A smile spread across her face as she thought of Draco. Not just because he was showering, though that was part of the reason, but because...well, she wasn't _exactly_ sure why. Though all at once she felt guilty for smiling. Ron was dead and you don't smile for the dead.

* * *

Draco had been to many funerals in his life, but never one as...orange as this. Weasley's were coming out of the woodwork of what Hermione had referred to as, The Burrow. It was a lopsided home if he had ever seen one. Much different from his own, though the warmth and love coming from the four walls made him regret ever taunting Ron and the others about it. Their family was much more of one than his ever was.

Hermione was at his side, wearing a black dress that went just past her knees and a somber expression on her face. Draco hated seeing her so downtrodden. It bothered him more than he ever expected it might. This day was necessary, not just for Ron, but for everyone he had ever affected, especially Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione!" a woman said from behind. Draco and Hermione turned to find Molly Weasley with her hands on her heart. She pulled Hermione into a tight embrace and tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. She released her after what seemed an eternal hug and looked instantly at Draco, daggers in her brown eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is Draco Malfoy. My-"

"Your husband, yes I see," Mrs. Weasley interjected. She eyed up Draco suspiciously for a moment. Hermione backed up slightly as if to give them space to speak. The Weasley Mother had quite a presence to her and Draco realized she must have needed to with seven children. Well, five now.

He reached a hand out and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances. Molly hesitantly took Draco's hand, but she shook with a strong grip.

"I trust you are treating my Hermione here properly. This marriage law wasn't created so you could abuse-"

"I would never," Draco said instantly. She must have believed him for the look of distrust dimmed in her eyes. They released their grip on each other and she took a step back. Hermione came to his side and placed her hand on his arm.

"We'll speak later, Molly," Hermione said gently. Turning to Draco with a little tug she added, "Let's find our seats. Come on."

Draco allowed Hermione to pull him by the arm to the backyard of the Weasley residence where chairs had been set up under a white tent. Bright red, orange, and yellow flowers surrounded a simple coffin. It was closed which Draco couldn't have been more thankful for. He'd been to too many funerals that consisted of walking past the cold body of an old friend (or enemy), where he had to try hard not to look too closely at their dead skin and fingers.

Harry Potter and Weasley's sister, Ginny, Draco believed, were sitting towards the front of the rows. They'd saved two seats for him and Hermione. Draco felt odd, sitting with the closest friends and family of Ronald Weasley, the boy he had tortured for years. Hermione realized his hesitation as they entered the row and she moved her hand to take his. She intertwined their fingers and squeezed his palm to hers letting him know she was with him and he belonged. Hermione sat next to Ginny and instantly wrapped her in a hug that may have been shared by two sisters. Draco looked over his shoulder and caught Harry's eye.

His lightning bolt scar never ceased to amaze Draco. He had never really given enough credit to Harry for what he had done in his short life. He'd saved a lot of people. Draco gave a short nod to Harry which was returned with a weak smile and similar bob of the head.

The final members of the Weasley clan had entered the tent including some he had never seen outside of family pictures in the Weasley's home just a moment before. Hermione looked up at Draco having been released from her hug. She grabbed his hand again and leaned into his side. He yielded into her and supported her small shaking frame.

The day seemed odd to Draco. The week prior had come and gone so fast and now, all of a sudden, he was here with Hermione mourning a long-held friend. A friend that killed himself.

He didn't think much before Potter stood, giving a kiss to the Weaslette's cheek.

The raven-haired boy walked to the front of the tent and the room grew very quiet. He looked down at the coffin sadly, placing a hand on the corner. He moved to a podium that was next to the flower displays, adjusting his suit jacket as he went.

"Good morning to you all," he began. "On behalf of myself and the Weasley family, we would like to thank you for your kind words and stories, visits, appetizer plates," earning a few chuckles from the group, "and your friendship. Ron was the best friend I ever had. We have enough stories to last a lifetime...though I'm sure we could all agree we could do with more." Harry paused.

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of the times Ron and I had. We drove Hermione crazy with those times," Harry laughed. "Most of those times were us skipping out on homework to play Quidditch or chess, or just goof off." Draco felt Hermione's cheek lift upward against his shoulder. He hadn't even realized she was leaning on him. He held her hand just a little tighter and nearly smiled himself.

"I haven't asked her, but I'm sure Mione misses all those times she had to yell at us to get our act together, even though we never listened." Harry ruffled his hair and looked at the coffin again. "Ron will never be forgotten. His contribution to the wizarding world was great, his love for the Chudley Cannons unrivaled, and his friendship...well you just can't replace a guy like him." Draco found himself admiring Harry's poise. He was holding himself together remarkably well.

"I love you man. We'll see you soon," Harry finished, tapping his hands against the podium. _Short and sweet,_ Draco thought. What else could you really say?

Harry caught Draco's eye on his way back to his seat. Draco's heart began to beat quickly and he felt his breathing increase. Something about that look made him think he was missing something important. What had Harry just said?

Hermione must have noticed his body tense up as she whispered to him, "Are you okay?"

Draco nodded and Harry looked away. "Yeah, I'm fine. Potter's got...a look about him. Freaking me out…"

"I wouldn't worry," she said. Her voice was nearly covered by the murmur that had erupted amongst the group of friends and family. "Harry has a way about him. He's changed since the war, not in many ways, but in how he looks at things. Always seems to know more than I ever gave him credit for. He's a secret keeper that's for sure." Even Hermione seemed slightly perturbed by her friend, but Draco trusted her. It was fine, so he left it alone.

* * *

Draco had gone off to drink with Neville, Harry, and Seamus, after a bit of prodding from Hermione. He agreed only after seeing Looney and Ginny pulling her by both arms to talk.

"We'll give her back, don't worry," the fiery girl said. Her eyes were puffy around the edges, but Draco could see why Potter was so enamoured with her. She was a strong and fierce girl it seemed. Beautiful too.

Hermione let her friends take her upstairs to Ginny's old room. Both had said they were done with funerals for the day and Ginny added, "Ron would have just wanted everyone to play Quidditch in his honor anyway. He'd yell at us for crying." She was still tearing up at the mention of his name, but Hermione knew she wasn't big on showing her emotions anyway, even in front of friends. Hermione didn't mind either. She'd rather talk to her friends that cry all day anyway.

"How's Neville?" Hermione asked Luna. She had always thought Luna and Neville would make a good pair and it seemed the goblet did as well.

Luna smiled. "He's very kind and quite a nice husband. I think he can see Nargles with the naked eye. I've never met someone who can do that!" Ginny and Hermione laughed and complimented her on getting to marry someone she cared for. "What about you, Hermione? Draco is your husband?" Luna asked.

"Yeah how is it, Mione? You two seem to be cozying up to each other," Ginny said. Hermione blushed and Ginny exclaimed, "Look at this! Greatest Witch of our Age has got it bad!"

"Shush," Hermione giggled. "It's not really like that."

"But I bet the sex is amazing," Ginny prodded. "One good thing about this marriage law. They get you started right then and there!" Luna pushed her shoulder and gave a small smile but didn't protest at the question. Hermione laughed and tried to move on to another question, but Ginny didn't let it go. "You are having sex with him right?"

Hermione put her head in her hands, more dramatically than she may have liked. "No," she whispered through her fingers.

"What?" Ginny and Luna said together. "It's been almost a month, Hermione," Ginny said. "You haven't…"

"Not since the marriage ceremony, no. I just...I can't. It was too much for me, and I-I don't know. Maybe he doesn't even want it anymore. He doesn't bring it up because of what happened and-"

"Ok, Mione, I'm sorry but that's stupid," Ginny said.

Luna pushed Ginny's shoulder again and said, "What she means is that Draco most definitely would want to be with you sexually. When you are both ready…"

"Which should have been a month ago!" Ginny interjected.

Luna pressed a hand to Ginny's mouth. "When you are both ready you should go for it. I think the Ministry went about it all wrong, but there is nothing wrong with you using this opportunity to your full advantage. You and Draco will make a good couple, I can tell. You trust him don't you?"

 _There was that word again_ , Hermione thought. Trust. Of course she did, more and more each day. "Yes," she said.

Luna shrugged. "Then trust that everything will be fine. You can only grow the relationship from here." Ginny nodded in agreement. Hermione reached over and hugged her friends. Maybe the time was now to do what she had been avoiding.

* * *

It was late and most everyone had left the Weasley's house. Hermione and her two friends came downstairs to the living room where the remaining guests had gathered. Everyone was there: George and Angelina, Bill and Fleur, and even Arthur who had a small child on his lap that Hermione had recognized as Percy's daughter, Lucy. Everyone was present, except Draco. Ginny had gone over to Harry and promptly sat in his lap where she tucked herself into him and began playing with the buttons on his suit. Luna had taken Neville's hand and they were saying goodbyes.

Hermione turned to Harry and asked, "Where did Draco go?"

Harry looked solemnly outside the front window and said, "He's talking with two people out there. I think they're Pansy's parents."

Hermione thanked him, having nearly forgotten about Pansy. Where was she? It was her husband's funeral.

Upon opening the front door to meet up with Draco, he barged in and nearly knocked her over. "Hermione! Merlin, sorry about that." Draco took Hermione's arms in his hands and inspected her face to see if she was okay.

She laughed and said, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, I was just coming to see you." Hermione caught the brief smile that plastered itself on Draco's face. He seemed genuinely happy if just for a moment. "Who were you talking to? Harry said it was Pansy's parents but..."

And instantly the smile was gone. He let her go, looking around the room to see if anyone was listening. "It was," he said. "They were asking if I had heard anything from her."

"Have they not seen her?" Hermione was getting increasingly worried.

Draco shook his head. "No one's seen her. In fact, we're all pretty sure I'm the last one to see her. You know when she came to visit and...and say goodbye."

Hermione had no words. She just looked at Draco, captured by his words.

"Hermione," Draco said, barely above a whisper, "I think Pansy's gone."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I do hope you liked this chapter, I sure do. Please let me know your thoughts with a favorite, follow, or if you feel so inclined, a review! Thank you to those of you who have been doing just that!**

 **Side note - Some of you may have noticed I've changed my username. I felt as if my last username was no longer representative of me as I'm stepping into my life more and leaving behind that childhood name. So, now we have this new one, but fear not the story is still the same :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: My readers, you continue to bring joy to my heart. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and following of this story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the funeral and Hermione was going crazy. First off was because she couldn't find any information on the ODCM in any of her books, nor could she find any inkling of knowledge that would help her. It wasn't often that she failed in finding information from her beloved books, but when she did it caused an instant decline in her mood.

The second reason was that she hadn't plucked up the courage to talk to Draco about... _things_. He had been distracted, working furiously on his own book, as well as with Hogwarts as classes had just begun, and she couldn't find a time to bring it up. It didn't help that he had been wearing suits to work and wearing his glasses around the house, both of which she found uncomfortably irresistible on him.

The pair had decided to move in together after the funeral finding it more secure feeling when they were together, especially after deaths and disappearances of their friends. They slept in the same bed, ate meals together, and Draco even gave her a kiss on the cheek when he left the flat. It was like they were _actually_ married, just without the sex. Hermione had seemingly no relief from her drifting mind, and more than once during her morning shower she found her hand drifting lower...and lower. Needless to say, she was dying to talk to Draco about it.

But, Hermione's mind was also swimming with the disappearance of Pansy. She found it increasingly difficult to think something wasn't very, very wrong. It would help if she knew more about the girl. Draco most likely had his ideas but he hadn't voiced them. Hermione felt he was probably trying to piece together the puzzle as well, just perhaps differently than herself.

* * *

Draco entered the bar where Zabini worked. There were few wizards to be seen, most of those there looked like regulars anyway. Draco had sent a note to Zabini after Ron's funeral asking to talk, hopefully with more openness this time. The ODCM was driving him mad, especially after Hermione gave up hope of finding anything in her books. Zabini knew something that he wasn't telling Draco, and he was intent on finding out what.

"Malfoy!" a voice from behind the bar said. Draco found his friend walking from behind the counter to him, throwing a towel over his shoulder as he went. "Good to see you, man."

"You too, Blaise," Draco returned.

"What's your drink of choice?" Blaise asked as the pair sat at the nearest booth.

Draco shrugged. "Just a beer for me."

"Rosalina, two fire whiskeys," Blaise said, holding up two fingers toward the bartender. She was a nice looking girl, perhaps a year or two older than the boys. She smiled at Blaise's order and poured out two shots of whiskey and brought them to the table.

"Don't let him get you drunk," she said to Draco.

Draco and Blaise took the drinks in their hands. "Wouldn't be the first time," Draco said, knocking back the drink in a single gulp. The whiskey sizzled down his throat and brought him back to fifth year at Hogwarts. Blaise had always had a liking for firewhiskey, and an affinity for stealing from his father.

After Rosalina had stepped behind the bar again Blaise said, "So what brings you to my bar, Draco? Your letter seemed urgent."

"I wanted to talk about the...organization that I _know_ you know more about than you're admitting," Draco said. He was done with mincing words. It was time to get straight to the point.

Blaise shifted in his seat. "I thought I told you last time not to get involved. It's bad news, Draco," he said.

"See that's what I mean, Blaise. Bad news how? It's not like they're circulating in the papers. People aren't talking about them, so how do you know so much?"

Draco waited for an answer until Blaise finally said, "You spoke to them? Does Hermione know?"

Draco sighed and nodded. "I spoke to them once in person, not long after we spoke. They said some scary shit, man. Why anyone would want to join them, I'm not sure. I certainly don't and I told that woman so."

"Wait, woman?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah," Draco affirmed. "Neck tattoo, glasses."

"Blonde?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe. I wasn't really paying attention to her hair color, to be honest. Not after she said I might not be able to have kids, especially if I joined. Blaise, she said they're starting programs to stop pregnancy rates in wizards. I haven't told Hermione that part..but come on, Blaise. What's the deal?"

Blaise sighed and waved an arm at Rosalina for another round of drinks. He watched her pour and deliver the drinks to the table while Draco stared him down, intent on finishing the conversation. Draco looked down at his drink but didn't take the shot as Blaise did. At the sound of the shot-glass hitting the table and a muffled cough, Blaise looked into Draco's eyes, sticking a finger out at him. "Draco," he said, slowly lowering his hand, "you're my friend. And I ask that you respect my wishes to keep some parts of my life private, this included."

"But-" Draco tried.

"No." Blaise pulled at his collar and shut his eyes for a moment. "Leave this alone. Don't involve yourself or Hermione in this. All that I can tell you, which is more than I should, is that if they try to involve you again, tell them I said to back off."

"Do you know someone in the-" Draco tried, but Blaise put up his hand, making it clear he wouldn't comment even if he wanted to. Draco nodded and stood up from his seat, readying himself to leave before, "Just one thing, Blaise, and I'll stop." Blaise merely looked up at his empty glass. "Have they really started stopping pregnancies?"

" _If_ Hermione gets sick...just take care of her alright? There's nothing to do for her at that point except just wait it out."

Draco thanked Blaise and shook his hand.

"Hey, Drake," he heard before leaving. Draco turned back to his friend. "Heard anything new about Pansy?"

Draco shook his head. "No more than anyone else." Blaise nodded and Draco left the bar, apparating home needing to see Hermione.

* * *

Hermione had been spinning her ring between her fingers. It was twinkling with red and green lights and felt warm. When Draco had left the few hours before, she knew something was wrong. His face was paler than normal and his voice when saying his goodbye faltered slightly. She could only hope he was alright.

After taking a bath and making herself some tea, Hermione sat down with a book. She woke what she could only tell as a few hours later to a crack known to her as someone apparating in. A moment later Hermione watched with groggy eyes as Draco walked into the flat. He spotted her and gave her a quick smile, though Hermione could see he looked as tired as she was.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he responded back. Hermione sat up, running a hand through her hair. Draco came to sit next to her on the couch. "Sleep well?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "Not on purpose, but yes. Is everything alright?"

"That's a bit of a loaded question," Draco answered. "Right now, yeah, I'm alright."

Hermione nodded slowly before reaching out to touch Draco's propped up knee. She didn't say anything, just touched him. She watched as he reached his own hand out to touch her fingers and wrap a warm palm around her hand. In that moment, they were what the other needed. Comfort and connection. There was trust. Whatever happened, they were in it together even after all that had happened.

Draco lowered his leg but held onto Hermione's hand, giving it a soft tug. Hermione moved from her seated position and let herself fall into Draco's open arms. He wrapped his arms around her as their legs intertwined. Draco kissed Hermione's forehead and rubbed her knuckles while she breathed him in and snuggled closer. They lay there for what seemed an eternity, just _being_ with the other. It was enough to just be calm when the world around them was spinning the wrong way. In their own moment, it was still.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Not such a long chapter (sorry friends) but what happens next deserves its own chapter and needs to be separated from this. Anyway, please let me know what you think about this moment of intimacy between our lovely couple, and what Blaise had to say about the ODCM..it wasn't much, but trust me something's in there. Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: There will be mature topics discussed in this chapter. Please be aware this is why we're rated M! Please enjoy my lovely readers!**

* * *

Hermione woke to find herself still wrapped in Draco's embrace. They must have fallen asleep on the couch, but Hermione vaguely recalled Draco carrying her to the bedroom which is where they were now. She turned her head, careful not to shift too much and wake Draco, to check the clock. It was around seven, meaning her husband's internal clock would probably wake him up within the next half hour.

Hermione was learning to love these quiet mornings when she woke before Draco. His soft breathing into her hair and his warm, bare chest against her back never failed to calm her and bring a smile to her face. It wasn't long ago that Hermione thought joy with Draco would be impossible. He was her mortal enemy for years, literally. But the moment he placed a ring on her finger...kissed her lips..everything changed. At least, for a little while. But she wouldn't think about that now. Not when everything was seemingly perfect in that very moment. The world around them was crazy, but the couple in bed together, breathing in sync, was controlled and peaceful.

Hermione felt Draco stir next to her. His legs stretched out, tense, and then relaxed as he exhaled through his nose. Hermione could tell he was still asleep, but a very wakeful sleep. He pulled her closer to his body, subconsciously perhaps, and nuzzled himself into her neck. Hermione felt a tug in the pit of her stomach at the thought and feel of Draco's hands around her waist. He felt so good against her, especially at the base of her back where her shirt had risen. Skin on skin.

Draco groaned in his sleep and gripped Hermione a bit harder. She shifted again, moving against his hips. Draco made another small noise and Hermione felt something against her back. Was that…

Draco suddenly woke up, shaking himself. He rolled away from Hermione, silently muttering, "Fuck."

Hermione kept her eyes closed for a moment before turning to see him. "Hey," she said quietly. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah," Draco said. Hermione caught his eye and glanced down to Draco's lower half, hidden under the sheets. "Did you feel…" he started. Hermione nodded and he groaned louder. "I'm sorry, it was just, uh-"

"Don't apologize, Draco. It's fine. I, um, don't mind," Hermione assured. Draco looked at her confusedly as if to ask if she was sure. "You didn't have to move away," she said after a moment. "I liked having you..next to me." Was she really saying these things? Hermione could feel her face turning red, but she was rewarded when Draco moved back to her side.

"You want me close to you?" he asked. "Do you want me to touch you again?"

Hermione could only nod. Was this really happening, and where was this Draco coming from?

His presence was overwhelming. "Is there anything else?" Draco was toying with her, Hermione knew, but she couldn't get enough. Draco took one hand under the sheets and was drawing circles on her thigh with his finger. He was growing closer to her like he could tell she wanted so much from him. His body was nearly looming over her as his gray eyes struck her to the core.

It was finally happening, and it felt comfortable. Hermione took in a sharp breath. "Draco, I think-"

"Yes…" he murmured, moving to her collar with his mouth. He placed soft kisses on her skin and Hermione's body responded all on its own, arching into him.

"I-I think I'm ready."

Draco stopped for a moment, taking his lips from her skin. Hermione was burning inside, waiting for him to speak, or move, or do anything. And he did.

He smiled, and before Hermione could smile back his lips were on hers. Seemingly innocent kisses were riddled with Draco's hands on Hermione's body. Her hair, her back, her legs, everywhere. Hermione breathed Draco in, wrapping her own arms around him, very aware of the throbbing in her skin and the excitement from the man on top of her. The air seemed warmer somehow and when Draco deepened the kiss Hermione felt as if the air was still as well. The world stopped for just a moment when Draco's lips met hers.

Hermione, feeling brave, pulled Draco's hands to her shirt which he wasted no time in pulling off of her head. They had both been waiting for this. The marriage had formed a "relationship", but actual connection was desired. Draco's fingers found their way to Hermione's bra which was still on from the night before.

The pair split for a moment, enough for Draco to get Hermione's approval in removing the under garment. She nodded, slowly as if her momentary braveness had suddenly worn off.

Draco undid the clasp and let the garment fall from Hermione's chest.

Without warning, Hermione felt Draco's strong hand on her chest. She blushed even harder, suddenly self-conscious. Did he like what he saw? Draco was gentle and warm and spent a good while admiring her body. Hermione could see how hard Draco was just from the kisses and now touches. He caught her looking and Hermione turned away from him.

"You're stunning, Hermione," Draco said. His voice was so low. "Look at me."

The same tug pulled in her stomach and Hermione looked at Draco as he had asked. His eyes were nearly glazed over, completely set on her.

Draco placed a finger under her chin and lifted her features to his. "Merlin, you're going to be the end of me." It was then Hermione who took Draco's head in her hands, kissing him intensely on the lips. She rolled on top of him and straddled his waist, grinding herself against his hips and hardness. "Hermione...I can't take much more."

Hermione got the message, removing herself from Draco just enough to remove her shorts and panties, much to Draco's immediate surprise. His mouth formed silent, unspoken words as his breathing increased. Draco quickly pulled off his own pajamas and shorts and rolled on top of Hermione, placing himself between her legs and showering her with kisses and soft, but purposeful touches on her body.

Draco wrapped his hand around Hermione's upper thigh, stroking her hip bone and taking his thumb to her sex. "Hermione…" he near growled into her ears.

"Draco, I want you," Hermione begged as Draco's thumb rolled against her clit. She ran her hands around his neck and into his hair. "I'm ready." This time around he believed her.

He positioned himself at her entrance and filled her. Hermione closed her eyes tightly and dug her fingers into his skin. He kissed her neck and rubbed her with his thumb.

Hermione's toes curled and she moaned. Draco started to move in and out of her until the room was filled with their soft breaths and pleasure. Hermione's skin was flushed and her nipples erect as she felt herself losing track of time. Draco's hand caressed her breast and her skin all the while filling and pulling out of her tight body.

Hermione didn't know anything more wonderful than this feeling. "Draco," she said. Hermione let release find her, shutting her eyes. There was no mistaking what she felt in that moment. Draco came shortly after her, kissing her neck and intertwining his hands with hers.

The pair fell apart next to each other, still holding hands. Draco's thumb caressed Hermione's palm as he watched her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths.

It was then that Draco heard a laugh, just a small one, growing in strength. He turned his head fully to find Hermione laughing with a tear running down her face.

Draco sat up, a small smile breaking out on his face. He started to laugh too without knowing why. "What?" he asked. "Did I do something?"

Hermione just kept laughing, rolling over to her side and wiping away the tear. "No, no you-" she had to pause to breathe, "you didn't do _something._ It's just.."

"Yeah?" Draco asked.

"I'm just happy. I'm just so happy. We did that," she said. "We did that," Hermione repeated in a whisper. Draco leaned down and kissed her forehead releasing a small chuckle.

"Hell yeah we did," he said kissing her lips once more.

* * *

Hermione and Draco stayed in bed for a while longer, kissing softly and admiring each other. It felt good to just lay there in comfort of who they were, modesty aside. Neither spoke of the first time they shared together in intimacy, but there was a shared relief that they could maybe move past that day to a brighter future. They forgot about the world around them as they lay side by side. It simply didn't matter.

"Draco," Hermione said after a long while of common silence.

"Yes," he replied. Draco had been occupying himself with running his fingers through Hermione's hair. Every once in awhile, she would shiver and give a small laugh before closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling again.

"We didn't use protection," she said. "How does that work...you know with wizards and all?"

It had slipped Draco's mind the same as Hermione's. It's not like the Ministry had had them use protection that first night and Draco suspected that at this point it would be difficult to find purchasable supplies. "There are different methods. Namely spells or potions that you can buy. They're for men or women. I suppose traditional muggle methods would work as well, but they're probably less reliable and much more work on your part."

"I was just wondering," Hermione said. "Not that having...It's not like it was on my mind but…" She couldn't find the right words.

"We don't want to get ahead of ourselves," Draco tried.

"Yes, exactly."

Draco thought for a moment. He didn't think pregnancy would really be a problem for them if what the ODCM had said to him was true, but it wasn't like he could cover that way. "I'll see if I can find some supplies," he said. "For now, you can use an incantation."

Hermione nodded and smiled at Draco.

"What are you so smiley about?" Draco joked.

"Oh nothing," Hermione said. "It's just if we're getting supplies...well it means we get to keep.."

"Keep what?" Draco asked slyly, propping himself up on top of Hermione.

"Nothing," Hermione giggled. "Nothing at all - oh…"

Draco had begun kissing her neck. "Oh really? _Mrs. Malfoy_ …Don't you mean we get to keep _enjoying_ each other's company?"

Hermione smiled and gave a small moan. "Oh yeah. Lots of that."

* * *

 **Author's Note: How about that? While I realize not much "happened" in this chapter, I hope you all realize that a whole lot** **actually went down. This is a big step! I do hope you enjoyed. Please give me a review, favorite, and/or follow! How'd you like Draco and Hermione's morning together? Let me know :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Glad to hear so many positive responses on the last chapter! Also...over 500 followers?! Wow, I am simply amazed. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

 **This chapter will be a bit different from others - I'll be skipping ahead in the story a bit and giving a few flashbacks of the last 6 months Draco and Hermione have shared. These flashback descriptions will be in** _ **italics**_ **so keep a look out! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

 _6 Months Later_

Life was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. At least Draco thought so. He and Hermione had been getting along swimmingly, going on dates and ending many evenings, and beginning many days, with a bit of _fun._ He hadn't heard a bit of bad news in weeks and was feeling as though he could get used to this "marriage" thing. He and Hermione had made a vow to each other and they had certainly been doing a swell job at making sure it remained. There was respect, trust, and more recently love.

 _Draco smiled at the thought. He had said it first, surprising even himself. It was about a month ago when he and Hermione were sitting together in Hermione's favorite bookstore. She had dragged Draco there one breezy Saturday afternoon. He could remember the way her hair flew around her face and over her shoulders; how she smelled like warm honey. The air seemed to sparkle where she walked, leaving traces of magic in the form of golden sparks. Draco followed dutifully behind, letting her magic surround him._

 _The store was a muggle one and Draco found himself having to retrieve many of the books on the upper shelves for Hermione who would normally have used magic. They sat down in warm couches positioned in the back of the store, ones that Hermione frequented. Draco soon fell asleep to the tune of turning pages and Hermione's breathing. When he woke it was to the sound of shutting covers and Hermione's content sigh. He watched as she set the book down, a tear rolling down her cheek. "What is it?" he asked._

 _She wiped the tear away with her sweater sleeve and let out a small laugh. "It was just such a beautiful ending...worth the wait."_

 _Draco sat up and looked at Hermione with admiration. "I love you, you know."_

 _She smiled and met his eyes, the golden sparks seeming to surround her again in Draco's mind. She nodded her head up and down. "I know you do."_

 _Hermione giggled, wiping away another tear. Draco wasn't sure if it was still from the book or...well, he didn't get the chance to ask. "I love you too," she said._

The pair had shared much in the last months. Hermione had told him about her family, a long line of dentists apparently, which he learned were muggles who worked on teeth. She told of summer breaks throughout Europe and of her cousin, Lucy, who she held a soft spot for. It took time, but eventually, she revealed to Draco about her times with Harry and Ron during their seventh year, often accompanied by tears.

" _Sometimes," she would say out of the blue, "I feel like I'm back in those woods, waiting for him. I tried to convince myself he was dead even though I knew he wasn't. I found it easier to believe that than any alternative. When he showed up...I had never been happier and enraged all at once. It's confusing when you feel like you hate someone that you…" Draco knew she stopped before saying how she felt about Ron. With him dead it added an extra layer: regret._

" _You loved him," Draco suggested._

" _I wanted to," she said. "I really wanted to."_

They didn't shy away from Draco's past either. His scars were unavoidable. _Often, Draco would find himself rubbing his arm where the Dark Lord's mark used to be. Hermione would, in turn, pull his hand away and intertwine his fingers with hers._

" _He's gone. You're here and I am with you," was all she would say. Then she would show him her scars, left from years fighting with the Wonder Boy himself. They didn't make her any less beautiful, and he supposed she felt the same about him._

* * *

"Ready for this?" Hermione asked.

Draco adjusted his tie and wiped his palms on his pants. He most certainly was not, but that wouldn't help things now. His idea of a nice night with his wife had not consisted of a night at the Burrow with the Weasley's and the Potter's in memoriam of a dead friend. He doubted it would after tonight. Ron's birthday had been the week prior, and after much persuasion from Hermione, Draco had agreed to spend the evening with the clan of redheads.

"Sure," Draco said finally. They approached the lopsided house, the sound of laughter and children causing a commotion growing the closer they got. "Who all made it?"

"Harry and Ginny of course," Hermione started, taking a hold of Draco's free hand; the other had a bundle of flowers in it for Mrs. Weasley. "George and Angelina too with their son. I think Angelina is pregnant now too. Percy couldn't make it, though I think he's still quite bitter towards Ron's death. They didn't get along quite so well. Anyways, Bill's here too with Fleur and the kids. Them and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and us. That's it."

 _That's it?_ Draco thought. He was barely trusted by one Weasley let alone a whole mob.

"You'll be fine," Hermione said. "Just show them the Draco I know, not the one they think they know."

Just then, George busted out of the front door chasing after young Fred. "No you don't you rascal!" he yelled. Hermione let out a small giggle while Draco looked horrified. Fred had found one of George's prototypes and, by the looks of it, a dangerous one. George caught his son in his arms, removing the object from his grubby little fingers. "Mione! Ferret! Glad you could make it! Come on in, everybody's inside!" George said moving back indoors, his child safely secured.

Hermione laughed again as Draco whispered, "Ferret? Really?" into her ear, plastering a small smile on his face.

Hermione was greeted openly by everyone inside. The Weasley's were celebrating Ron's life instead of spending their days in sorrow, though Hermione couldn't miss the misty eyes of Molly Weasley.

Draco on the other hand, found himself hanging back near the door. Only when Harry approached him did he feel like he could enter freely.

"Good to see you," he said, shaking Draco's free hand. "Don't look so fearful." Harry laughed and pushed Draco forward. Others came up to him and said hello, most very kindly. Draco had never met Bill before though he was sure he had seen him before. He figured he would have remembered the man given the number of scars on his face; it was striking.

Upon introducing himself, Draco found himself being grabbed by the leg. He looked down to find a small blonde girl staring up at him with big blue eyes. She was lovely, just like her mother.

"Victoire," Bill said, "don't bother Mr. Draco."

Draco laughed at the title Bill had given him. Victoire let go of his leg but stayed close, still staring up. Draco bent down to her height and put out his hand. "Hello, Victoire," he said. "You can just call me Draco."

She gave a small smile and put out her own hand. Gently, she shook Draco's hand, saying, "Hello, Draco" in a quiet voice. The girl's eyes drifted to the bouquet of flowers still in his arms.

"Would you like one?" Draco asked. He found himself captured by her innocence and curiosity. When she nodded yes, he plucked a yellow tulip out of the bunch and placed it in her hands. Victoire smiled widely causing a sense of pride to well up inside of Draco.

* * *

Hermione watched Draco from the kitchen. His encounter with Victoire confirmed further how much she had grown to love him, but also validated an idea that was growing in her mind. She could picture so much in her future with Draco. Perhaps even…

"Hermione, Ginny, would you help me with setting out the food please?" Molly asked the girls. Hermione shook herself from her thoughts and helped her friend move the dishes out for people to enjoy. Fleur and Angelina were gathering up their husbands while Harry and Draco approached the kitchen from the living room. The children followed suit, still running amok, though Victoire remained close to Draco. Most everyone watched with interest as she tugged on his pant leg and reached her arms up to be carried. Draco obliged and brought Victoire to the kitchen where everyone had gathered.

Arthur, who was about to speak, gave Draco an interesting look that had a hint of humor behind it. Draco near shrugged in response.

"Well," Arthur began, "it's so wonderful that all of you could make it. Though we're missing a few…" he drifted off, thinking perhaps of Fred and Ron. "Though we're missing a few it is never unfortunate to spend time with family and friends. Before the food gets cold, let's eat!"

* * *

The night progressed easily. All were able to share stories and laughter with one another. George showed off new products from the store, even giving a few demonstrations on his unwilling assistant, Ginny, who had been dragged into showing how large her hands could get with just a single drop of Grow-Grow Goo on her skin. George declared it was still a work in progress when even he couldn't get them to stop growing with a counterspell. Everyone but Ginny seemed to find this hilarious.

The evening turned sentimental when Harry proposed a toast in Ron's honor. Even Draco found himself emotional, though part of that had to do with Victoire sitting still beside him and Hermione. She had plopped herself between them earning smiles from the group.

"She's really taken a liking to you, Malfoy," Angelina joked.

Hermione smiled as Draco said, "I suppose so," in a soft voice. He smiled at Hermione as the conversation turned away from him back to Ron.

A few hours passed and the group began to say goodnight. Draco and Hermione said goodbye to the Weasley's and thanked them for the evening. The last goodbye was to Victoire who had fallen asleep against Draco's leg. She gave him a hug around the neck before kissing Hermione's cheek. Bill shook Draco's hand and hugged Hermione, thanking them for putting up with Victoire's attention. They assured him it was no problem at all.

* * *

"You were great with Victoire tonight," Hermione said while she changed into her pajamas.

"Apparently," Draco answered, climbing into bed. "She's a lovely girl."

Hermione laughed. "I didn't know you liked kids."

"Some," Draco responded. He laid back as Hermione got under the covers. She snuggled up to his side and kissed his cheek.

"Have you ever thought of having children?" she asked innocently.

Draco eyed Hermione up curiously. "Have you?" he countered. She shoved him mumbling about how she asked him first. "I suppose I have," Draco said. "I never figured when though."

"I've thought of it," Hermione said. "I thought of it more tonight when you were with Victoire," she added quietly. Draco peered down at his wife.

"Would you want to? Have kids that is?" Draco asked. Hermione looked up into his eyes, blushing slightly, and nodded. "With me?"

Hermione laughed a bit. "Yes with you, silly."

"Okay then," Draco said.

"Okay?" Hermione clarified.

Draco leaned over and kissed her lips, securing his words. "I'd love to," he said. And for a moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Enjoy this...while it lasts...**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite! xo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Well...I hope you enjoy this chapter. More notes at the bottom.**

* * *

She could see Ron and Pansy sitting together on a grassy hill. They looked calm, at peace. Their fingers just touched, a few intertwined with each other, and they were turned toward each other. Hermione thought the pair looked in love, a thought she supposed wasn't impossible. Pansy smiled at something Ron was saying and he smiled in return, mostly just at seeing his wife happy. Hermione stood as a bystander just beyond where they sat. She was happy for them and it made her think of Draco. She wished he was there to see how in love they were, silhouetted by the changing sky.

But then, Ron stood and kissed Pansy's forehead. She reached for his hand and gripped it for a moment before letting go. Pansy watched Ron move forward into the distance. Watched as Ron turned and waved goodbye to Pansy, and surprisingly, to Hermione. Hermione waved back with a small smile.

Ron had been walking into a beautiful sunset, but Hermione realized it was changing into a gray and cloudy sky. There was thunder storming around them, and soon, rain poured on her and Pansy. Pansy put her face in her hands, appearing to cry. Suddenly, she too stood up but approached Hermione. She ran straight for Hermione and gripped her shoulders screaming, "Where is Ron? What happened to him?" at the top of her lungs.

Hermione couldn't speak. She couldn't understand. Pansy ran frantically around, pulling her hair, pulling grass from the earth. She screamed and lightning lit up the sky. Then, all of a sudden, the sky disappeared, the ground disappeared, the storm gone; everything was gone except for Hermione and Pansy. Pansy sat with her hands wrapped around her stomach, rocking back and forth, muttering to herself, "Ron...gone...Ron...gone…" over and over again. Hermione could feel tears running down her face as she herself began to repeat the same phrase.

Abruptly, she woke up, sitting up in bed in a cold sweat, crying.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy, wake up! Stop sleeeeeeeping!" a high pitched voice said to Draco. He could feel small hands pushing against his arms and the side of his face. "Wake up, wake up, wake up! Come play with us!" Draco chuckled and grabbed one of the hands prodding his side, pulling the body attached onto him. "Hey!" the voice said, laughing loudly as Draco tickled them.

He opened his eyes wider and focused on the blond boy in his arms. He had his hair and handsome features if he could say so, but his mother's eyes. Another child was next to him, laughing at her brother being tickled by her father. She was a carbon copy of Hermione if he had ever seen one. She was a beautiful young girl, perhaps four, while her brother was maybe five. They were perfect.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up!" Draco said. He grabbed both kids in his arms and carried them out to the kitchen where Hermione was sitting with a tea and book in hand. "Morning," Draco said swiftly kissing her cheek. She smiled and returned the greeting.

Draco set down the kids and they ran away he supposed to play. He took a sip of Hermione's tea, to which she smacked his arm, and took a seat next to her.

But something was missing. There was no more laughter, no children's footsteps. "Hey, where's the kids?" he asked Hermione. She merely shrugged and kept reading her book.

Draco got up from his seat and looked around the flat, seeing no one. He checked everywhere until finally going back to the bedroom where he found the children sitting on the floor, but they were not alone. The woman from the ODCM was standing over them, looking Draco dead in the eyes. "It'd be a pity to lose them, wouldn't it?" she said. With a snap of her fingers, the two children evaporated into thin air. "It'd be easy too."

He turned from the woman and ran back to the kitchen. "Hermione!" he yelled. She was still sitting there, on the stool, but she appeared to be soaked in blood stemming from her stomach. A long gash rose from her navel and up.

"They took them," she said casually.

Draco too woke up with a start, finding himself in a very similar situation to Hermione who sat next to him.

* * *

Hermione told Draco of her dream first. He agreed it was disturbing and certainly a horrible thought to think that Pansy was out there alone, in pain looking for Ron. Or was she? "I just can't believe we're not doing more to help, Draco. She's missing and all I've cared about was Ron's death."

"He was your friend first, Hermione. There's no shame in that," Draco reminded.

"I guess so. But Pansy is your friend first and foremost. Do you have any idea what happened to her? Any at all?"

He shook his head. "No. But trust me, she's a fighter. It won't be easy for her to break. And besides, being missing to us could be personal business to Pansy. She always was quite independent. Maybe she just needed time to herself."

Hermione tried to agree adding that Draco _did_ know more about Pansy than she did. It was just a dream after all. "What was your dream about?"

Draco truly hadn't planned on telling her, though he hadn't planned on their simultaneous nightmares either. Was this the best time to tell Hermione about the ODCM's threat? It certainly wouldn't help their plans on maybe having a child, but if he didn't tell her, would she ever trust him again? "It wasn't pleasant," he said.

"I'm sure I can handle it," Hermione said. There was nothing in her voice that made Draco doubt her. Of course she could. But would the implications behind the dream be too much for her?

"We had kids," Draco finally said.

Hermione laughed. "Well, I do hope that wasn't the unpleasant part. What else?" Draco gave a weak smile. His palms had started to sweat and he felt as if he might shake. "Draco, what is it?" Hermione asked, reaching out to him.

"They, uh...the kids. Someone took them from us. And...and you were hurt. Bad. Hermione, it was terrible...they had gashed open your stomach and.."

"I think I get the idea," she said pulling away slightly. Hermione swallowed hard. "Why did you dream something like that?"

"It's complicated," was all he could say. For whatever reason, Hermione didn't push the issue. She touched his hand and got up from bed for the bathroom. Draco couldn't look up and didn't until he heard the door shut. Would he ever tell her?

* * *

Draco had the same dream the next three nights in a row though each time the outcome became worse. He lost Hermione in one dream. In another, saw the children die by terrible curses. The worst of all: he killed them with a wand to his own neck.

Each time he woke, Hermione held him in her arms, soothing him. Every night she asked why he dreamt the same terrible dream. It didn't make any sense. She had only dreamt of Ron and Pansy once. It just reminded her of the horrible situation her friends were in, which was bad enough. But Draco was haunted by the idea of lost children.

"We will never lose our children like that, Draco. There's no way on earth you would do such a thing or allow someone to do that," Hermione said to him. Still, she worried for him.

On the fourth morning that Draco woke from the dream, Hermione immediately wrote an owl and sent it out.

"Who'd you send a letter to?" Draco asked.

"Harry. I asked him to come over. He should be here by mid morning, so get dressed."

Draco was confused. "Why Harry? What's he got to do with my dreams?"

"He has a long history with upsetting dreams. He'll be good to talk to, and maybe you'll tell him what you're not telling me."

Draco tried to say something in defense, but Hermione walked away, clearly upset. All Draco could do was wait now and hope Potter had some tricks up his sleeve.

It was then that Draco suddenly remembered the way Harry had looked at him at the funeral...the things he had said. He was brought back instantly to the way Potter had looked into his eyes like he was trying to tell him something. What had he said that Draco couldn't remember? Did Harry have the answers to his problems, or was Hermione just smarter than he thought?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay then...that's that! Some interesting revelations next chapter for sure. But, I wanted to make you lovely people aware that because college is starting up for me, time will be a huge constraint on this story. So, that being said, please keep me motivated throughout the next few months so maybe I'll fill my spare time with writing :)**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite! Much love xo**


End file.
